Désinhibition
by anarwen2
Summary: J'ai rajouté un membre à l'équipe de Sheppard. Que se passerait il si deux membres de l'expédition Atlantis étaient infectés par une plante aliène? Se situe entre le 3x07 et le 3x10. Risque de spoiler.
1. Chapitre 1

**Désinhibition**

**Chapitre 1**

L'horizon bleu de la Porte des Etoiles laissa passer un militaire portant un P-90 serré contre sa poitrine et une radio à sa ceinture. Il fut aussitôt suivi par deux femmes : une petite aux cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient un peu au dessus des épaules et une brune aux cheveux long attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos ; toutes deux étaient vêtues d'uniforme militaire : kaki et informel pour la première, noir pour la seconde, et elles étaient toute deux armées : la plus petite d'un bâton accroché dans son dos et un 9 millimètres à la ceinture, l'autre d'un P-90 attaché en bandoulière autour de son torse. Deux hommes les suivaient : l'un grand au teint mat ses yeux verts balayant le paysage à la recherche de possibles ennemis, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air renfrogné sur son visage partiellement caché par ses dreads, l'autre petit et un peu rondouillard regardait d'un air critique autour de lui une main sur son côté droit où se trouvait son PDA.

La jeune femme à la queue de cheval s'avança un peu, regardant autour d'elle avant de retourner ses yeux sur l'appareil qu'elle tenait dans sa main, elle appuya sur quelques touches de l'écran tactile et dit :

"D'après la sonde... le village que nous cherchons doit se trouver à deux kilomètres... dans cette direction."

Elle pointa un doigt vers la droite, son regard toujours fixé sur l'appareil.

"Deux kilomètres…" grommela le plus petit des hommes d'une voix geignarde. "Sheppard, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pris le Jumper?"

Tandis que le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard levait les yeux au ciel qui, il remarqua, avait une jolie teinte rosée; le major Cheyenne O'Bannon rangea son appareil dans une poche située sur son ceinturon, et dit avec un sourire ironique, tout en tapotant le ventre du scientifique :

"Enfin, Rodney, ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal de marcher un peu…"

Le docteur Rodney McKay resta pantois, la bouche ouverte, faisant des grimaces montrant son mécontentement, cherchant en vain une remarque à renvoyer à l'insolente. Il ne vit pas les sourires de ses camarades alors que ses lèvres formèrent une moue qui ressemblait à celle d'un enfant gâté vexé parce qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il souhaitait. Sheppard ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de trouver la réponse qui commencerait une nouvelle bataille interminable d'insultes et d'insinuations avec le major O'Bannon, et ordonna que la petite troupe se mette en route.

"Quelle direction on doit suivre, major ?" demanda Sheppard.

"L'Est, mon colonel."

"Teyla, Ronon, vous fermez la marche. Rodney, on ne traîne pas."

Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche, mais Sheppard ajouta :

"Et pour une fois, McKay, fermez-la…"

Cheyenne accéléra le pas pour se retrouver devant aux côtés de Sheppard. Rodney avançait lentement derrière eux grommelant à propos de l'insensibilité militaire pour ses pauvres pieds, et Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex se placèrent derrière lui, surveillant ainsi leurs arrières. Ils progressèrent ainsi, Sheppard et O'Bannon armes contre leur poitrine, main droite près de la gâchette et main gauche sur le haut du canon, Teyla se tenait droite et alerte au moindre bruit tout comme Dex dont les yeux n'arrêtaient pas de balayer les alentours, tous essayaient avec plus ou moins de succès de faire abstraction des plaintes continuelles de McKay quand une branche lui griffait le visage ou à propos du terrain accidenté ou de la distance trop longue ou lorsqu'il demandait comme un enfant de dix ans quand ils allaient arriver…

Ils arrivèrent enfin avec soulagement au village. McKay allait peut-être enfin se taire. Mais, rapidement, Sheppard comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leva la main pour faire taire les incessantes plaintes de Rodney, qui bizarrement, pour une fois, se tut immédiatement. Il tendit l'oreille essayant de capter un son. Mais pas un bruit ne provenait du village. Il fit signe de la main à son équipe deux petits coups secs sur la droite désignant O'Bannon et Teyla et un autre coup sec sur la gauche signalant à Ronon de le suivre.

Rodney regarda autour de lui inquiet : qui devait-il suivre?

Il décida qu'il serait mieux pour lui et pour ses pieds endoloris d'attendre au centre du village. Il resta debout au centre de la grand place, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre et jouant avec ses mains, murmurant des théories sur le silence ambiant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres le retrouvèrent au centre du village.

"Ils sont tous morts", dit Ronon d'une voix terne…

"Pas tous", dit Teyla. "Il y avait certaines maisons qui étaient vides. Peut-être que leurs habitants sont toujours en vie..."

Sheppard ferma les yeux, un air concentré sur le visage. Il prit une grande respiration et dit :

"Ok. Rodney, vous retournez sur Atlantis faire un rapport à Weir. Nous, on va faire un tour, voir si on peut retrouver des survivants."

Rodney n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise deux fois et sans même protester, il obéit. Les deux kilomètres du retour lui semblaient être un choix beaucoup plus attrayant que de marcher encore pendant des heures à la recherche d'improbables survivants.

Les quatre autres composèrent des équipes de deux, Ronon avec Teyla, et Cheyenne avec Sheppard. Chaque équipe partit de son côté. Au bout de quelques heures de recherches infructueuses, Sheppard décida de faire une halte près d'une source d'eau, et tandis qu'il remplissait sa gourde et celle de Cheyenne, celle-ci contacta Teyla par radio lui demandant son rapport. De leur côté aussi, les recherches s'étaient avérées vaines. Sheppard jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel, il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que la nuit était tombée, le ciel étoilé et les trois lunes éclairant comme en plein jour. Il prit la radio des mains de Cheyenne et informa Teyla et Ronon qu'ils se retrouveraient devant la Porte des Etoiles. Il rendit sa radio à Cheyenne la remerciant et prit une longue gorgée d'eau de sa gourde fraîchement remplie, puis fit signe à Cheyenne qu'ils repartaient. La jeune femme but une grande rasade d'eau, et le suivit.

"A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à tous ces gens ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est très bizarre. En tous cas, les Wraiths n'y sont pour rien", dit Sheppard, d'un ton distrait.

"Pour une fois…"

Sheppard sourit discrètement à cette remarque. Il aimait bien le major O'Bannon. C'était lui qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle intègre son équipe, alors que lui-même n'était que major. Elle était aussi têtue et indisciplinée que lui, et il avait pris cela comme un challenge de la prendre sous ses ordres, et avait parfois des relents de regret concernant sa propre attitude vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs. Mais elle était avant tout un atout de taille : très intelligente, fin stratège, redoutable au combat à mains nues et ses qualités ne s'arrêtaient pas là, compensant ses quelques défauts, aux yeux de Sheppard tout du moins.

Il sourit, se rappelant qu'à chacun de leurs entraînements, elle lui avait sacrément botté le train. Même Ronon s'était pris quelques dérouillées mémorables et Teyla, au combat au bâton, s'était vue envoyer à terre plus d'une fois comme si elle n'était qu'une débutante. Elle s'était vite intégré dans l'équipe, discutant tactique avec Teyla et combat avec Ronon ; elle était aussi rapide à mettre son adversaire au tapis, qu'à trouver des répliques acerbes, et toujours pleines d'humour, ce qui donnait lieu à de longues « discussions » avec Rodney, qui semblait apprécier d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se chamailler. Cela ne lui servait d'ailleurs pas qu'à titiller le brillant docteur McKay mais aussi à énerver les ennemis, pour preuve, ceux qui avaient été victimes de sa langue acerbe -parfois elle recevait même l'aide précieuse de McKay qui surenchérissait- sortaient souvent de leur gonds, à tel point qu'ils en commettaient les plus grossières erreurs ! Ce qui faisait la plus grande joie du colonel, qui s'amusait à chaque fois de ces joutes verbales.

Les Wraiths en avaient souvent fais les frais. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette fois où, alors qu'ils étaient à bord d'un vaisseau ruche, retenus prisonniers par toute une armada de Wraiths, elle avait commencé, d'un ton énervé, à critiquer et à remarquer leurs petits défauts comme leur visage peu attrayant « comment arrivez-vous à attirer vos victimes avec un visage aussi horrible ! On dirait une méduse ! » s'était-elle exclamé vindicativement, les petits tics comme le fait que lorsqu'un Wraith était énervé, ses ouies s'ouvraient « laissant une belle ouverture à l'ennemi » avait-elle assuré, elle était allé jusqu'à critiquer leur façon de manger qu'elle avait qualifiée de « dégoûtante et inefficace ». N'en tenant plus le garde s'était approché pour la faire taire, et d'un geste rapide, Cheyenne avait attrapé sa tête et l'avait fracassée contre les barreaux corailleux de leur cellule, leur permettant ainsi de s'enfuir, non sans avoir, auparavant, piégé la ruche.

Mais l'atout qui avait convaincu leurs supérieurs de l'envoyer sur Atlantis malgré son dossier chargé d'insubordination et de bagarres, était qu'elle possédait, comme lui, le gène des Anciens. Ses supérieurs avaient d'ailleurs grincé des dents quand il leur avait fait part de son désir de l'intégrer à son équipe. Deux John Sheppard dans la même équipe avaient de quoi donner des sueurs froides à tout haut responsable militaire.

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver à la Porte des Etoiles. Ronon et Teyla y était déjà, discutant de façon discrète de leurs différentes théories sur la disparition des villageois. La jeune Athosienne s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Sheppard qui venait de sortir de la lisière de la forêt. Elle entra le code d'Atlantis sur le DHD, puis envoya leur code d'identification grâce au GDO accroché à son poignet. La Porte s'ouvrit dans un souffle et Sheppard ouvrit une communication avec la dirigeante d'Atlantis, le docteur Elizabeth Weir :

"Atlantis", ici Sheppard.

"On vous écoute, John tchhhhhh", lui répondit la voix de Weir, entrecoupée de parasites.

"Nous n'avons trouvé aucun survivant. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu les tuer. Ils n'ont aucune blessure apparente. Je vous conseille de préparer l'équipement nécessaire à une infection biologique."

"C'est déjà fait, John. Vous pouvez passer la Porte. On vous attend."

John coupa la communication, et donna un léger coup de tête vers la Porte. Il regarda d'un oeil ses hommes partir, d'abord le major O'Bannon puis Teyla et Ronon. Et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, il les suivit à travers la Porte.

* * *

L'équipe de Sheppard avait rejoint Rodney à l'infirmerie. L'homme, comme à son habitude, geignait, remettant en cause les compétences du docteur Carson Beckett, qui était couvert d'une combinaison blanche qui ne lui permettait pas suffisamment de latitude pour bouger le rendant ainsi encore plus maladroit que d'habitude, et d'un masque de plexiglas qui s'embuait à chacune de ses respirations. Après avoir noté quelques observations dans son calepin, Beckett sortit de la salle, refermant la porte hermétique derrière lui. Après quelques minutes, il revint les voir, et l'équipe put voir avec soulagement qu'il avait retiré la combinaison utilisée en cas d'alerte biologique. 

"Je suppose qu'on va bien", statua Sheppard.

"En effet, colonel. Vos examens sont revenus, et vous êtes en parfaite santé", assura Beckett, re-vérifiant les résultats.

Cheyenne écrasa immédiatement le pied de Rodney, l'empêchant de déblatérer la remarque blessante qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Le scientifique la fusilla du regard, laissant échapper une exclamation de douleur, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil assassin de la part de Sheppard. Rodney laissa transparaître sa colère, par une moue d'enfant gâté et croisa les bras sur son torse décidé à ne plus parler.

"Alors, si ce n'est pas dans l'air, qu'est-ce qui a pu tuer ces gens ?" demanda Teyla, fronçant les sourcils ignorant l'attitude enfantine de Rodney.

"Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai demandé qu'on me ramène des corps pour que je puisse faire une autopsie, et une équipe a ramené différents échantillons."

Beckett se préparait à ressortir lorsqu'il se tourna pour ajouter quelque chose.

"Ah, au fait, j'oubliais : vous pouvez retourner travailler, vous n'êtes plus en quarantaine", dit-il d'un ton jovial.

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Carson se retrouva tout seul dans son infirmerie, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, alors qu'il regardait à droite puis à gauche les sorties par lesquelles les explorateurs s'étaient enfuis.

* * *

En sortant de l'infirmerie, l'équipe se rendit dans une salle de conférence pour faire leur rapport à Weir. Cheyenne, qui d'habitude n'avait aucun mal à suivre les longs et ennuyeux rapports qu'exigeait le docteur Weir, avait du mal à se concentrer. Pendant que Sheppard relatait leur expédition sur la planète M4-221, elle avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui semblaient essayer de mimer les mots que Sheppard articulait. Cheyenne ferma les yeux, se mordant délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se trouva comme hypnotisée par le mouvement des lèvres du colonel. Elle ne réalisa pas que le colonel s'était tu, et qu'il la regardait, intrigué. 

"Major, vous allez bien ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Cheyenne sortit de sa contemplation. Elle se sentit rougir, et se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait. Elle se rassit normalement, se demandant comment elle avait pu ainsi se retrouver affalée sur sa chaise sans s'en apercevoir, puis dit :

"Très bien, mon colonel."

La jeune major passa le reste du débriefing à se surveiller, afin qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise pas. Pour ce faire, elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder son supérieur. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller comme ça ? Bien sûr, elle trouvait que le colonel Sheppard était un homme attirant, mais c'était avant tout son supérieur hiérarchique, et jamais, elle n'avait été autant troublée en le regardant. Ce débriefing avait été très étrange. Elle s'était laissée déconcentrer par les mains, la bouche et les yeux de Sheppard. En le regardant, elle avait ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Même le son de sa voix lui faisait un effet monstre. Lorsque le débriefing fut fini, elle se dépêcha de sortir et d'accompagner Teyla pour leur séance d'entraînement journalière. Elle comptait se défouler avec Teyla, puis prendre une bonne douche et aller se reposer, mettant son trouble de tout à l'heure sur une légère fatigue.

"Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien, Cheyenne ?" lui demanda Teyla.

"Bien sûr, je dois être un peu fatiguée, c'est tout."

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement. Sheppard, qui était sorti juste après elles, ne put s'empêcher de les regarder partir. Son regard glissa le long du dos de Cheyenne, et s'arrêta sur son postérieur. Il admira un moment le balancement de ses hanches, puis secoua la tête quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup ?

* * *

Teyla et Cheyenne se combattaient et comme à l'accoutumée, elles ne retenaient pas leurs coups ; l'une comme l'autre acceptant la même excuse : « cela permettait de rendre plus réels leurs combats » alors qu'il s'agissait plus d'une question de rivalité enfantine pour savoir qui était la plus forte. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait du gymnase étaient ceux des bâtons des deux femmes qui s'entrechoquaient violemment, ainsi que leur respirations bruyantes à chaque coup et quelques exclamations de douleur. Lorsque Cheyenne tomba à terre pour la énième fois depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à s'entraîner, Teyla lui dit : 

"Vous n'êtes vraiment pas concentrée sur le combat, major."

Les yeux de Teyla étaient fixés sur son adversaire à terre alors qu'elle lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Je sais", soupira Cheyenne attrapant la main de Teyla. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai du mal à rester concentrée sur ce que je fais."

Teyla lui sourit en la tirant vers elle, et dit :

"Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos vous fera le plus grand bien. On reprendra l'entraînement demain."

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers leurs quartiers dans un silence relativement serein. Une fois la porte refermée, Cheyenne ôta son uniforme, et alla prendre une longue douche chaude, passant délicatement l'éponge sur les parties de son corps qui avaient souffert de son combat avec Teyla surtout son côté gauche où un énorme bleu se formait déjà. Puis, elle passa le short et le débardeur qui composaient son pyjama, et se glissa avec délice sous les draps de coton. Elle s'endormit rapidement, et le rêve qu'elle fit cette nuit-là lui sembla très réel ; il était des plus agréables et des plus troublants à la fois. C'était comme un flash-back : elle était revenue sur M4-221, et se trouvait avec le colonel Sheppard près de la source au milieu de la forêt. Mais, ils ne portaient pas vraiment l'uniforme réglementaire de l'armée. A dire vrai, ils étaient entièrement nus, et violaient une des règles les plus importantes de l'armée des Etats-Unis : la loi de non-fraternalisation. Une loi que Cheyenne avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter. Mais là, elle ne s'occupait guère de cette loi car elle était en train de faire l'amour avec le colonel Sheppard. Ce rêve avait tellement l'air vrai, qu'il lui semblait qu'elle sentait effectivement le poids du corps de Sheppard sur le sien, son souffle sur sa peau, ses muscles roulant sous ses mains, et jusqu'à l'odeur de son parfum mélangé à sa sueur. Elle ouvrit les yeux écarquillés, elle était en sueur, son souffle était court. Elle repoussa ses draps qui, trempés de sueur, semblaient avoir décidé de lui coller à la peau, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche froide, pour se remettre les idées en place, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Et ensuite, un bon jogging dans la cité. Ça devrait l'épuiser suffisamment pour avoir un sommeil sans rêves. Non que celui-ci fut désagréable remarqua-t-elle pour elle même, bien au contraire, mais il allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on n'avait cessé de lui répéter au cours de ses classes et des principes de base que son père lui avait enseigné.

"La vache, c'est froid !" s'exclama-t-elle, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide de la douche, en frissonnant.

* * *

Sheppard, de son côté, était passé au mess, pour manger un morceau avant d'aller se coucher. Il y resta un long moment, réfléchissant au comportement étrange de son major. Cela n'était pas dans les habitudes d'O'Bannon de se comporter ainsi pendant un débriefing. Elle avait l'air totalement ailleurs, et ça, c'était plutôt à lui que ça arrivait quand Rodney se lançait dans ses explications scientifiques auxquelles il ne comprenait strictement rien. Il avait aussi remarqué le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, et qui n'avait rien de professionnel. D'ailleurs, il se rappela qu'il avait été loin de le laisser indifférent. Quant à son comportement à lui à la fin du débriefing, il n'avait rien de plus professionnel que celui de Cheyenne. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de la reluquer comme il l'avait fait ? Certes, elle avait un physique athlétique et bien proportionné, mais pourquoi, alors que cela faisait trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il se mettait subitement à être troublé en sa présence ? L'image des fesses de Cheyenne lui revint en mémoire, et il se surprit à sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir des plus appréciables. Il grimaça en se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait, secoua la tête, puis dit à voix haute : 

"Va te coucher, Sheppard, ça ira mieux demain."

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Quand il passa devant ceux de Cheyenne, il entendit une exclamation venant de l'intérieur de la pièce : « La vache, c'est froid ! ». Il sourit, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers. Lui aussi prit une douche et se coucha. Et lui aussi, fit un rêve digne des films qu'il regardait en cachette quand il n'était qu'un adolescent boutonneux. Sauf que dans son film, Cheyenne était la vedette et c'était lui qui la rendait extatique. Il se réveilla, lui aussi en sueur et le souffle court, et un regard sous les draps lui apprit que son corps réagissait à ce rêve des plus réels.

"Génial", grommela-t-il. "Heureusement que je me suis réveillé avant, sinon j'étais bon pour changer les draps. Bon sang, Sheppard, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pour lui aussi, il était temps de prendre une bonne douche froide.

_To be continued..._

_Je remercie Yum2 qui m'a aidé pour cette histoire, notamment pour les descriptions, et pour mieux expliquer les choses. Elle m'a permis de mieux développer mes idées...  
_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Désinhibition**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, le réveil fut très difficile aussi bien pour Cheyenne que pour John. Tout deux n'ayant dormi que par intermittence réveillés par des rêves un peu trop explicites, concernant pour la plupart l'un l'autre.

Après une douche froide qui ne fit pas grand chose pour le réveiller mis qui eut au moins le mérite de le débarrasser de son petit problème matinal, les yeux à peine ouverts, John se dirigea vers le mess. En chemin, il percuta Ronon qui venait de sortir de ses quartiers. Après lui avoir grogné ce qui semblait être un bonjour, il reprit sa marche vers le Mess, accompagné de Ronon.

"Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit", lui fit remarquer le Satedan.

"Ouais, grogna John. On ne peut pas dire que ma nuit a été de tout repos."

Ronon lui jeta un regard amusé, les muscles de son visage se tendant, remontant légèrement sa lèvre du côté droit en ce qui pourrait être pris comme un sourire moqueur, et dit, d'un air entendu :

"Comment elle s'appelle ?"

"Quoi ? Non… vous n'y êtes pas du tout", commença Sheppard, soudainement alerte. "J'étais seul. C'était un rêve, qui avait l'air très réel..."

Sheppard se tut soudainement, très conscient de sa situation : comment lui avouer que bien que c'était un rêve, la personne qui l'avait empêché de dormir était Cheyenne O'Bannon ? Surtout à Ronon ? Et depuis quand avait-il ce genre de conversation avec le colosse ?

Le Satedan le regarda, et ce regard en disait long sur l'amusement que lui inspirait la situation du colonel. John grogna à nouveau. Il n'était pas assez en forme pour débattre avec Ronon. Celui-ci lui dit :

"C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe trois ans sans avoir une seule relation."

Sheppard lança un regard noir au Satedan avant d'accélérer le pas, laissant Ronon seul dans le couloir, à quelques pas de l'entrée du mess, sans voir le regard amusé qu lui lançait Ronon, alors que celui-ci reprenait sa marche vers le mess.

Sheppard entra dans le mess, d'un pas décidé, sans même un coup d'oeil pour la salle, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la file d'attente pour se préparer un petit déjeuner caféïné. Ronon suivit le colonel d'un air amusé, alors que du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Cheyenne affalée sur une table, la tête dans le creux de ses bras, et Teyla à ses côtés, essayant de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, tandis que Rodney montait des théories entre deux bouchées de ses oeufs au bacon. Ronon retourna ses yeux sur le colonel, un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, et lui demanda :

"Vous êtes sûr que vous étiez seul ?"

Sheppard se retourna d'un geste brusque renversant son café sur son plateau, et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le major, affalée sur la table, Teyla une main sur son dos, semblant essayer de la rassurer.

Même si d'un certain côté, Ronon était dans le vrai – Sheppard avait bien passé la nuit avec Cheyenne, mais en rêve seulement – John le fusilla du regard ; ce qui resta totalement sans effet sur le Satedan, dont le sourire sarcastique ne fit que s'élargir, comme s'il savait quelque chose que le colonel ne savait pas.

Sheppard fixa Cheyenne des yeux et il devait avouer que le fait que Cheyenne ait l'air aussi fatiguée que lui, ajouté à son comportement étrange de la veille, l'intriguait beaucoup. Pourrait-elle avoir fait le même rêve que lui ? Faisant fi des regards intrigués des militaires et scientifiques présents dans le mess, Sheppard se dirigea vers la table occupée par son équipe, son café glissant d'un côté puis de l'autre de son plateau. Lorsqu'il posa celui-ci sur la table, il se rendit compte des dégâts causés par sa précipitation, et soupirant, prit sa tasse et alla la remplir à nouveau. Cheyenne le suivit du regard, et quand Sheppard revint vers son équipe, il s'en aperçut, et ce fut les yeux fixés dans ceux de son major qu'il regagna la table. Il s'assit, toujours sans la quitter du regard.

"J'ai rêvé de vous", dirent les deux militaires, en chœur.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'ils venaient de dire, le colonel et le major rougirent violemment, et semblèrent soudainement fortement intéressés par leurs cafés. Ronon leur adressa un petit sourire en coin qui semblait dire : « Je sais ce que vous avez fait ». Teyla clignait des yeux, un peu perturbée par ce comportement inattendu de la part de ses deux collègues : Certes, elle savait qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre... mais de là, à être déjà passés à la vitesse supérieure ! Quant à Rodney, il abandonna son PDA pour une fraction de seconde, le temps de jeter un regard inquisiteur aux militaires rougissants, se demandant clairement ce qui pouvait bien se passer... En fin de compte, peu lui importait, il classa l'incident dans un coin de sa mémoire ayant l'intention de s'en resservir ultérieurement, puis retourna à ses calculs, engloutissant ses beignets et son café comme si de rien était. Il ne remarqua même pas lorsque Cheyenne se leva et alla se servir un autre café. Rodney ne releva la tête que pour la voir s'asseoir son mug de café à la main :

« A ce rythme là, pensa-t-il, elle va boire la cafetière à elle toute seule. »

Quoique, un coup d'œil vers John lui indiqua que lui aussi allait avoir sacrément besoin de caféine.

McKay fut sortit de ses pensées par l'irritante voix de l'un de ses « assistants » -plus que l'assister ils avaient la mauvaise habitude de toujours traîner dans ses pattes, d'ailleurs il ne faisait même pas l'effort de se souvenir de leur nom- lui demandant de se rendre immédiatement dans son laboratoire. Rodney se leva de sa chaise, engloutissant ce qui lui restait de son petit-déjeuner se brûlant la langue avec son café et manquant d'en renverser la moitié sur son uniforme. Il se dirigea avec un long soupir vers la sortie replaçant son précieux PDA à sa ceinture. Soudain, il s'arrêta net en passant devant le major, qui était allé se chercher une ration de bacon grillé, et resta immobile un moment les yeux écarquillés, une expression choquée sur le visage, raide comme un piquet. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa droite passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Non, ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours. Ses joues rosirent d'indignation. Il se retourna pour faire face au major ; elle semblait tout aussi choquée que lui, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés emplis de surprise, sa main ouverte toujours tendue devant elle. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre le pourquoi de ce geste des plus déplacés : elle venait de lui pincer les fesses !

En voyant cela, Sheppard se dirigea vers eux, prit Cheyenne par le bras, et dit :

"McKay, allez dans votre labo. (il regarda son major) Quant à vous, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle."

Il entraîna Cheyenne toujours léthargique avec lui, hors du mess.

"C'est pas vrai…" murmura-t-elle. "J'ai pincé les fesses de McKay !"

Elle plissa ses yeux clos se mordillant la lèvre inférieure espérant en vain qu'elle allait se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un autre de ses rêves bizarres.

"Je vous remercie, j'ai vu", grimaça John. "On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ?"

La voix de son colonel résonant dans le couloir brisa tous ses espoirs, et non, ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité.

"J'en sais rien !" répondit-elle en évitant de regarder le colonel dans les yeux. "Je me sens bizarre depuis hier. Depuis le débriefing, en fait. Et puis... Cette nuit... J'ai fait un rêve… (elle leva les yeux vers le colonel et les baissa immédiatement) Laissez tomber…" reprit-elle dans un murmure. "C'est pas important... ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout même si... il avait l'air très réel. Et puis…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, le colonel collé contre elle. Il l'avait soudainement poussée contre le mur du couloir désert dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et s'était emparé de sa bouche en un baiser fougueux, sa langue exigeante réclamant la sienne. Bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de le repousser, elle lui rendit son baiser, une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre dans son dos, pour le serrer un peu plus contre elle alors que Sheppard, lui, laissait ses mains vagabonder sur sa taille fine et ses hanches.

Ils se séparèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. John recula d'un pas passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et laissant échapper un soupir de contentement. Le souffle court, ils se regardèrent un moment, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, chacun essayant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez nous ?" demanda finalement Cheyenne, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de son colonel, rejouant sans cesse les mouvement de ses douces lèvres contre les siennes.

"Il faut qu'on aille voir Beckett", annonça le colonel essayant de reprendre possession de ses moyens. "Si ça se trouve, on a ramené la même saloperie qui a tué les habitants de M4-221."

Ils allaient prendre la direction de l'infirmerie, mais Sheppard ajouta :

"Je crois que le mieux, c'est de ne pas marcher trop près l'un de l'autre. Vous longez ce mur, et moi, je vais longer le mur opposé, d'accord ?"

Cheyenne acquiesça, et ce fut donc chacun collé à un mur du couloir qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Et même arrivés là-bas, ils se mirent chacun à l'opposé l'un de l'autre néanmoins leur yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Beckett leur demanda :

"Vous allez bien ?"

"Non", répondirent-ils d'une même voix tournant leur regard simultanément sur le petit Docteur.

"Où en êtes-vous de vos analyses ?" ajouta John.

"Et bien... vu le nombre d'échantillons qu'on m'a rapporté... ça va me prendre un moment pour tout analyser", commença Beckett en retournant à ses microscopes.

"Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, Doc", intervint Cheyenne. "Ou vous allez bientôt avoir deux corps de plus à autopsier."

"Pardon ?"

Beckett releva la tête de son microscope, les sourcils froncés.

"Il se peut qu'on ait été infectés par ce qui a tué tous ces gens", expliqua John.

"Très bien, colonel", dit Beckett alarmé. "Je vais refaire des analyses."

Il appela via radio le reste de l'équipe de Sheppard. Quelque minutes plus tard, Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent suivis d'un Rodney qui semblait plutôt mécontent d'avoir été de nouveau dérangé dans ses calculs. Carson, essayant d'ignorer les plaintes incessantes de McKay, leur donna le peu d'informations qu'il possédait et leur indiqua qu'il souhaitait prélever de nouveaux échantillons de sang.

Rodney gémit alors :

"Je croyais que nos analyses étaient normales…"

"Il se peut que ce qui vous a infecté ne soit détectable qu'après plusieurs heures", lui répondit Beckett calmement.

Le visage défait, McKay fit la moue, murmurant :

"Je déteste les piqûres…"

Ronon, Cheyenne et Sheppard levèrent les yeux au ciel. Tandis que Teyla essayait de convaincre le docteur récalcitrant de se plier à cette certes désagréable mais somme toute très courte mésaventure. Si jamais il s'avérait qu'ils étaient tous infectés, ils n'avaient pas fini de l'entendre se plaindre.

Sartre a écrit un jour « l'enfer, c'est les autres », mais pour l'équipe de Sheppard, l'enfer c'était McKay, surtout quand il était de mauvaise humeur, ou confronté à une situation qu'il jugeait effrayante… Comme par exemple, de se retrouver en face d'un panier rempli de citrons. Il éprouvait alors le besoin irrépressible de se plaindre à voix haute, et de geindre pendant des heures.

Beckett débuta gaiement ce qui était devenu sa routine : d'abord prise de sang, ensuite scanner pour tous. Le plus dur était d'ignorer les jérémiades de Rodney ; le point positif, s'il en n'était, c'était que, d'une fois sur l'autre, le discours ne variait que très peu et devenait ainsi plus facile à ignorer. Le point négatif, en tout cas, pour cette fois-ci, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les consigner dans leurs quartiers pendant qu'il faisait les analyses et qu'il devait supporter le brouhaha de McKay, le regard noir de Ronon, la curiosité de Teyla et la tension qui régnait entre le Colonel et son major, tout en faisant les examens. Il soupira, ce qui d'ordinaire ne lui prenait qu'une heure, deux au maximum, allait lui voler toute sa journée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Ronon était passé de appuyé contre le mur à assis sur une chaise, puis d'assis sur une chaise à allongé sur un lit, et enfin de allongé sur un lit à de nouveau appuyé contre le mur son regard noir toujours fixé sur le dos de Beckett, au rythme des plaintes incessantes de McKay sur le retard considérable que prenaient ses travaux et sur la lenteur quasi « pathologique » de Beckett, le docteur Beckett revint avec leurs résultats. Aussitôt, tous se levèrent, les yeux fixés sur Carson, espérant qu'il allait les libérer.

"J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, et de mauvaises nouvelles", dit le médecin.

"Commencez par les bonnes", interrompit rudement Rodney.

"D'accord. Vous, Teyla et Ronon allez très bien. Vos examens sont tous revenus négatifs ; commença le docteur, puis ils se tourna vers les deux militaires qui se trouvaient toujours l'un face à l'autre isolé chacun à un bout de la pièce. En revanche, ceux du colonel et du major sont plus préoccupants. Votre taux d'adrénaline est légèrement supérieur à la normale, et j'ai trouvé une substance que je n'avais encore jamais vue dans votre sang. Je vais avoir besoin de tout savoir. Est-ce que vous avez des symptômes particuliers ?"

"Et bien, ça a commencé hier, pendant le débriefing", commença Cheyenne repoussant le mur du pied et avançant vers le docteur. "J'étais complètement déconcentrée. Ensuite, il y a eu ce rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit... qui avait l'air si réel que j'ai été obligée de prendre une douche froide... Et puis, depuis ce matin, je dis et fais ce qui me passe par la tête, et je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait une fois que c'est fait."

"Ouais, mes fesses s'en souviennent…" persifla McKay.

Cheyenne lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Sheppard sentait monter en lui, sans comprendre pourquoi, une bouffée de jalousie, à l'évocation de cet incident ; il réagissait comme un amant jaloux.

"Pas la peine de me rappeler cet épisode", lâcha Cheyenne tournant un regard noir vers le scientifique. "C'est quelque chose que je préfèrerai oublier. Mais, puisqu'on en est à parler de vos fesses, vous devriez vous mettre au sport, elles seraient plus fermes et plus agréables à peloter. Ou alors, arrêtez les beignets !"

Vexé, Rodney se palpa les fesses, comme pour en vérifier la fermeté. Cheyenne ne fit pas attention à lui, et dit à Beckett :

"C'est comme si mon inconscient régissait mes actes."

"C'est pareil pour moi", confirma John. "Sauf en ce qui concerne les fesses de McKay..."

"Très bien, maintenant, il va falloir que vous me disiez exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant votre mission. Avez-vous touché un cadavre à main nue ?"

Rodney leva un sourcil : « Question Stupide... » marmonna-t-il.

Sheppard lui jeta un regard excédé, puis répondit :

"Non, comme on ne savait pas de quoi ils étaient morts, on a préféré pas les toucher. (John ferma les yeux.) Je portais mes gants quand j'ai vérifié le pouls des victimes dans la première maison..."

"Avez-vous touché quelque chose de particulier ?"

Les deux militaires secouèrent la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol, perdus dans leurs souvenirs.

"Mangé ou bu quelque chose qui ne faisait pas partie de votre équipement de base ?"

John et Cheyenne relevèrent subitement la tête.

"L'eau !" s'écrièrent-ils, en chœur.

"J'ai rempli nos gourdes dans l'eau d'une source, à quelques kilomètres du village", poursuivit Sheppard.

"Je vais faire analyser l'échantillon d'eau qu'on m'a ramené en priorité."

* * *

Cheyenne et Sheppard se trouvaient dans la salle d'entraînement, et se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Comme à l'accoutumée, Sheppard se laissait dépasser par sa partenaire qui avait facilement pris le dessus. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre fin au combat. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur corps à corps, même si c'était douloureux pour lui et pour son ego. Il voulait sentir le corps de Cheyenne contre le sien, et visiblement, la jeune femme le voulait autant que lui puisque, contrairement à son habitude, elle privilégiait le combat rapproché. La porte s'ouvrit, et John tourna la tête pour voir Ronon pénétrer dans la salle, manquant complètement le coup de pied retourné que Cheyenne lui décocha, qui l'envoya au tapis lui ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur, et allait se relever dans un vain espoir de venger son ego, mais le Satedan le retint. 

"Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir Beckett pour votre arcade", lui dit-il.

"Ecoutez-le, colonel, ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si beau visage !" lança Cheyenne.

Alors que Sheppard et Ronon la regardaient, surpris, la jeune militaire s'empara de sa serviette, et sortit en bredouillant un : « je crois qu'on m'appelle ». Sheppard se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, pour que Beckett lui soigne son arcade ouverte. Quand il rentra dans l'infirmerie déserte, il s'assit sur un brancard, et tandis que Beckett le soignait, demanda :

"Ça avance, vos analyses ?"

"La substance que j'ai trouvée dans votre sang se trouve bien dans l'eau que vous avez bue. J'ai demandé au major Lorne de me ramener des échantillons de plantes poussant au bord de la rivière."

"Et les autopsies, ça donne quoi ? On sait de quoi ils sont morts ?"

"Apparemment, ils ont ingéré la même chose que vous, mais à une dose beaucoup plus élevée. Les effets ont donc été plus rapides. Je dirai qu'ils sont morts en quelques jours. Une semaine, tout au plus."

"Ils sont morts à cause de cette plante qu'ils ont ingérée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Il semblerait qu'ils aient fait une crise cardiaque due à l'augmentation de leur taux d'adrénaline. L'adrénaline est une substance qui accélère les battements du cœur. Leur cœur n'a pas résisté."

"Il nous reste combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de la quantité que vous avez ingérée."

"J'ai bu une gorgée d'eau, mais le major O'Bannon en a bu plus que moi. (il soupira) C'est dingue, c'est comme si on n'avait plus aucune inhibition."

"Dès que le major Lorne m'aura ramené les échantillons et que j'aurai identifié la plante responsable de votre état, je chercherai un antidote."

"Faites vite. On ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste."

Quand Beckett eut fini de lui désinfecter sa plaie, et qu'il lui eut posé des Stéristrip, Sheppard quitta l'infirmerie, et se mit en quête de Cheyenne, pour lui relater ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Il passa au hangar à Jumper, et récupéra un détecteur de signes de vie. Il espérait pouvoir repérer Cheyenne, même si l'appareil Ancien ne lui montrait que des points, sans faire de distinction entre eux. Mais, la chance aidant, il vit un point dans les quartiers du major. Se doutant que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, il partit dans cette direction.

En temps normal, il aurait frappé et attendu qu'elle lui ouvre, mais il passa sa main devant le détecteur, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain sûrement elle prenait une douche. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil inconfortable que l'on trouvait dans tous les quartiers. Cheyenne l'avait exilé dans un coin de la pièce face à la porte de la salle de bain. Son lit métallique standard était repoussé contre le mur laissant un grand espace vide au milieu de la pièce, sûrement s'entraînait-elle dans cet espace réduit lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit du major, fait au carré réglementaire et il s'aperçut que, sur le lit, se trouvait l'uniforme froissé du major laissé à l'abandon, qui contrastait avec les serviettes de bain nettement pliées, qui elles, se trouvaient au pied du lit. Il réalisa, alors, elle allait sortir nue de la salle de bain. Il voulu se lever se rendant compte de l'indécence de la situation. Mais ses mains restèrent crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et il resta immobile le regard fixé sur la porte de la salle de bain. Après quelque minutes la portes s'ouvrit lentement, un nuage de vapeur sortant de la petite pièce, mais cela ne fit que très peu pour cacher les formes du major, nue, l'eau glissant lentement sur son corps, ses longs cheveux mouillé formant un rideaux autour de son visage. Le colonel déglutit. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle saisit une serviette et commença à s'essuyer énergiquement les cheveux, lançant sa tête en arrière. John détourna ses yeux du corps nu de sa partenaire avec grande difficulté, il fixa son regard vers la porte combattant fermement son envie de retourner à l'observation du corps de sa subordonnée. Il toussota dans un espoir de faire réagir la jeune femme qui sursauta, surprise.

"Colonel ? Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer !"

John la regarda alors, cherchant les mots pour se justifier, mais n'en trouva aucun et resta silencieux. Cheyenne, quant à elle, resta un moment immobile, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était complètement nue devant son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle attrapa ses vêtements sur le lit, et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Secouant la tête, John se souvint pourquoi il était venu et lança à Cheyenne à travers la porte close de la salle de bain :

"J'ai discuté avec Beckett. Il dit que les habitants de M4-221 sont morts d'une crise cardiaque due à un taux d'adrénaline anormalement élevé."

"Il sait ce qui cause ça ?" demanda Cheyenne de sa salle de bain.

"Apparemment, ce serait une plante qui pousse au bord de la rivière où on a rempli nos gourdes. La plante aurait contaminé l'eau..."

"Combien de temps ?"

"Une semaine ; ils ont tenu une semaine..." répondit le Colonel d'un air sombre. "Mais ils avaient ingéré plus d'eau que nous."

Cheyenne sortit de la salle de bain.

"Et moi, j'en ai bu plus que vous, dit-elle. (elle s'assit sur son lit) Je suppose que Weir va suspendre nos explorations interplanétaires…"

"Il y a des chances, oui. En tous cas, c'est ce que je ferai à sa place."

"Vous pensez qu'on va se retrouver confinés dans nos quartiers ?"

"Mais non, pourquoi on nous y obligerait ?"

"Rappelez-vous ce qui c'est passé quand vous avez été infecté par cette Wraith…"

"C'est différent. Je devenais dangereux pour toute personne se trouvant dans la cité, y compris moi."

"Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on ne va pas devenir dangereux, nous aussi ?"

Ils se regardèrent un instant, conscients qu'ils allaient finir par perdre tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient pas dupes : cette plante ne s'attaquait pas seulement aux substances que sécrétaient leurs glandes, mais aussi, et surtout, semblait détruire toutes les barrières morales et sociales qu'ils s'étaient construits depuis l'enfance. Cela s'avérait extrêmement gênant, et menaçait l'autorité que leurs grades exigeaient.

La voix du docteur Weir retentit dans la cité :

"Colonel Sheppard, major O'Bannon, veuillez vous rendre immédiatement dans mon bureau."

Cheyenne soupira, et dit :

"Je crois qu'on peut dire adieu à nos explorations et qu'on ferait mieux de s'habituer à ne voir que les murs de nos quartiers…"

John sourit, et se leva, suivant Cheyenne jusqu'à la porte. Elle se retourna brutalement, et, le saisissant par le col, elle l'embrassa. Puis, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle s'écarta de lui, et dit, en ouvrant la porte :

J'espère que Beckett ne va pas être trop long à trouver un antidote, parce que ça risque de devenir vraiment gênant…

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Weir, Cheyenne siffla plusieurs Marines, qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs. Se tournant vers Sheppard, elle lui dit :

"S'il vous plaît, colonel, la prochaine fois que je fais ça, n'hésitez pas, frappez-moi."

"C'est ça, je vous signale que je tiens à mes dents. Je sais très bien que vous me mettriez au tapis avant même que je pense à vous assommer."

Il entoura les épaules son major de son bras, et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Weir. Leur supérieur haussa un sourcil en les voyant entrer, se tenant comme deux amants.

"Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes tous deux militaires ? Une telle tenue ne me semble guère appropriée alors que vous êtes toujours en service !" leur reprocha le docteur Weir.

Cheyenne et John se regardèrent, et se rendant subitement compte de la façon dont John tenait Cheyenne, ils se séparèrent précipitamment.

"Je vois maintenant ce que le docteur Beckett voulait dire quand il me parlait « d'un comportement étrange et déplacé », poursuivit Weir. Vous comprendrez que je suis dans l'obligation de vous interdire les missions intergalactiques. Vous êtes consignés…"

"Pitié…" gémit Cheyenne. "Pas dans nos quartiers…"

Weir la regarda sévèrement, et poursuivit :

"Vous êtes donc consignés dans la cité. Vous ne passerez la Porte des Etoiles sous aucun prétexte, et ne vous rendrez pas sur le continent. De plus, Carson veut vous faire subir des examens réguliers, pour suivre l'évolution de votre état, et trouver un antidote. Vous devrez donc vous rendre deux fois par jour à l'infirmerie. Signalez tout changement, aussi infime soit-il au docteur Beckett. Il est tard, allez vous reposer."

Cheyenne et John sortirent du bureau, mais Weir entendit distinctement Cheyenne proposer au colonel de terminer leur combat avorté à cause de la blessure de John. Weir fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre. Il était près de minuit, et ils n'avaient même pas l'air fatigué. Elle ferma les yeux, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose, elle risquait de perdre ses deux meilleurs éléments, mais surtout deux personnes qu'elle estimait énormément, au point qu'elle pouvait les considérer comme ses amis.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Désinhibition**

**Chapitre 3**

Cheyenne et Sheppard avaient donc décidé de terminer leur combat que l'arrivée de Ronon avait prématurément stoppé. John jeta un regard vers son major alors qu'il retirait son tee-shirt conscient du regard appréciateur que lui adressait son major. Néanmoins elle ne lui laissa que le temps de jeter son tee-shirt en dehors de la zone de combat essayant de lui décocher un coup de bâton à la tête. Malgré sa nuit presque blanche, John se sentait en pleine forme. Cheyenne ne semblait pas plus affectée que son colonel par sa nuit sans sommeil. Tous deux se sentaient agressifs et agressés, ce qui leur donnait une envie de se battre plutôt inhabituelle.

Leurs bâtons s'entrechoquaient bruyamment. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, ce qui frustrait le colonel, après tout c'était lui le mâle ! Il resserra les poings autour de son bâton sentant le bois craqueter sous la pression. Il encercla prudemment la femelle en face de lui, les yeux rivés sur elle. Il remarqua qu'elle était essoufflée mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il aurait le dessus s'il attaquait maintenant. Il lui fallait une diversion...

Elle brisa le silence, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

"Apparemment, cette plante vous a fait du bien. En temps ordinaire, je vous aurais déjà mis au tapis."

"Ou alors, ça pourrait être sur vous qu'elle a des effets néfastes", répondit John, du tac au tac.

Engageant à nouveau le combat, elle répondit, tandis qu'il parait ses coups :

"Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de vous mettre une raclée."

Sheppard eut un sourire enjôleur, lâcha ses bâtons, sous le regard étonné de Cheyenne, qui l'imita néanmoins, et poursuivit leur combat à mains nues, pour la plus grande joie de Cheyenne, qui préférait de loin le combat au corps à corps. Les coups s'enchaînaient. Sheppard recula en gémissant, et porta une main à sa lèvre. Comment lui, l'alpha, avait-il pu laisser une femelle le toucher, pire encore faire couler son sang ? Il lui avait suffit de feindre un coup de pied et elle l'avait assommé d'un crochet du droit. Il serra les dents, les yeux rivés sur son major, puis se jeta sur elle. Surprise, Cheyenne n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et, déséquilibrée, elle tomba à terre, entraînant Sheppard dans sa chute. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur, quand elle heurta violemment le sol.

Sheppard secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Qu'est ce que... pourquoi s'était-il jeté sur elle comme ça ? Il regarda la jeune femme sous lui, et lui demanda :

"Ça va ?"

"Ouais, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout."

Cheyenne se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains posées sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur boisée et envoûtante de l'after-shave du colonel. Elle prit une grande respiration, appréciant l'odeur de son supérieur. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, la situation pouvait être compromettante. Mais elle ne trouvait pas en elle la volonté suffisante pour pousser le colonel et se libérer de son étreinte. Elle prit une autre grande inspiration, savourant l'odeur de son supérieur, fermant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Quand elle sentit le regard de son colonel sur elle, elle rouvrit les yeux, regardant droit dans ses yeux verts. Elle redressa la tête légèrement ses lèvres effleurant celles du colonel, puis après un moment d'hésitation elle appliqua une pression, et embrassa Sheppard à pleine bouche. Elle sentit les mains du colonel la caresser doucement le long de ses hanches avant de remonter vers sa poitrine, peut-être devrait-elle l'arrêter : tout cela était assez indécent, allant à l'opposé de toutes les règles qu'elle s'était fixées... Mais cela était si bon. Elle laissa ses mains errer le long du torse de John. Elle sentit Sheppard glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos du colonel alors qu'elle essayait de lui donner accès au reste de son cou. C'était si bon... Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Elle se frotta contre le corps de son colonel et sentit l'excitation dans laquelle il était. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?

"Non, non, non…"

"Cheyenne ?"

Elle repoussa doucement le colonel, se redressa, le regarda, et lui dit :

"Il faut qu'on arrête. On ne peut pas faire ça."

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Sheppard se releva, et la suivit.

"Attendez ! Je pense qu'on devrait en parler."

"Et moi, je pense que c'est pas une bonne idée. Tant que Beckett n'a pas trouvé d'antidote, on devrait garder nos distances."

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, et se rendit compte qu'il la suivait toujours. Elle accéléra le pas, et nota du coin de l'œil qu'il faisait de même. Elle se mit alors à courir, et Sheppard l'imita.

"Major !" l'appela-t-il.

"S'il vous plaît, colonel, restez loin de moi, ça vaut mieux !" répondit-elle en accélérant l'allure.

Mais, Sheppard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il continua à la poursuivre, lançant aux quelques militaires éberlués qu'ils croisaient un « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? » fort peu amical. Cheyenne arriva enfin à ses quartiers, s'y engouffra, et verrouilla sa porte. Elle entendit un bruit sourd, quand le colonel, qui n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à temps, s'écrasa contre le battant. Sheppard lança de l'extérieur :

"Major, il faut vraiment qu'on parle !"

"Et bien, allez-y, parlez !"

"Si vous m'ouvriez, ce serait plus simple."

"Non, je crois que tant que Beckett n'aura pas trouvé d'antidote, une porte entre nous me paraît une bonne sécurité. Cette fichue plante est en train de nous rendre dingues ! Heureusement qu'il me reste encore un minimum de lucidité, parce que sinon, j'aurai couché avec vous !"

"Ouvrez la porte, et on pourra reprendre où on s'en est arrêtés." (il grimaça en se rendant compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire) "Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, vous voulez bien ? Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher."

"C'est ça, bonne nuit, colonel."

Sheppard commença à s'éloigner l'air renfrogné d'un enfant qui venait d'essuyer un refus de ses parents sur le visage. Il laissa échapper un grognement. Il fit un pas hésitant en avant, puis se tourna vers la porte close du major. Il resta immobile un moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis fit demi tour, et frappa à nouveau à la porte.

"Allons, major, ouvrez la porte", dit-il. "On est des adultes, agissons comme tel…"

"Les adultes savent quand il faut rester planqué. C'est exactement ce que je fais."

Sheppard soupira.

"Cheyenne, s'il vous plaît… Je vous préviens, je suis très têtu. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, même si je dois y passer la nuit…" (il ne reçut, cette fois-ci, aucune réponse) "Cheyenne ?" (toujours pas de réponse) "Major ?"

Il soupira, regarda autour de lui, il était seul dans le couloir. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte du major, serrant les dents et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Tout cela était très irritant. Le major ne semblait pas être réceptive à ses supplications et il serait plus sage de retourner à ses quartiers ne serait ce que pour passer un tee-shirt. Il se leva lentement donnant un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte obstinément close de son major.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Cheyenne avait décidé de laisser le colonel parler tout seul à travers la porte. Elle était allée sur son balcon, et avait escaladé pour atteindre le balcon de l'étage supérieur ; étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie, pour aller voir le docteur Beckett. Quand elle fut arrivée sur le balcon, elle lança à un militaire, qui était appuyé au balcon, et qui la regardait, éberlué :

"Quoi ? Ça ne vous arrive jamais d'avoir envie de faire un peu de sport ?"

Elle réajusta l'uniforme qu'elle avait passé quelques minutes auparavant, prit un air digne, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, regardant autour d'elle, pour être sûre que le colonel n'était pas là. Elle entra tout aussi rapidement dans l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter Beckett.

"Vous ne dormez jamais ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Je pourrai vous retourner la même question."

"Je n'ai pas sommeil. Des nouvelles ? Vous avez identifié la plante ?"

"Oui, ça y est. Je me suis attelé à la fabrication de l'antidote. J'ai réexaminé les corps des habitants de M4-221. Ils présentaient les signes caractéristiques d'un combat peu de temps avant leur mort. Ils avaient des os cassés, et les cadavres les moins décomposés présentaient des bleus et des contusions. J'ai l'impression que la plante fait ressortir les instincts les plus primaires de l'être humain. Evidemment, en dehors de toute donnée concrète, je ne peux en être tout à fait sûr, mais…"

Cheyenne fronça les sourcils, essayant de suivre le raisonnement du docteur.

"Quand vous parlez d'instincts primaires, vous faites allusion à quoi, exactement ?"

"Eh bien, l'instinct de sauvegarde de l'espèce, la défense du territoire…"

"Par « sauvegarde de l'espèce », je suppose que vous sous-entendez la reproduction ?"

"Hm-hm."

"Donc, si on résume, les prochains jours vont se limiter à sexe, baston et crise cardiaque, c'est ça ?"

Beckett sourit, amusé mais un peu gêné, et dit :

"Euh… oui, c'est un peu ça. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous et le colonel restiez le plus éloigné possible loin de l'autre. Et, je dois vous prévenir qu'au cours des prochains jours, vous et Sheppard allez faire preuve d'une agressivité accrûe."

"Génial ! Je suis sûre que le docteur Weir va apprécier ! Bon sang, cette plante commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ! Je me contrôle de moins en moins ! En temps normal, je sais me tenir, je respecte les règles de bienséance, ainsi que celles de l'armée… Enfin, en ce qui concerne celles de l'armée, pas toujours… En temps normal, je ne suis pas à deux doigts de coucher avec mon supérieur !" (elle vit que Beckett redressait subitement la tête) "En temps normal, je ne vous aurai jamais dit ça. Il faut dire que je n'aurai eu aucune raison de vous le dire, étant donné qu'il ne serait jamais rien passé…"

Réagissant enfin sur ce que lui avait dit Beckett, elle dit :

"Pourquoi avez-vous précisé que je devrais me tenir loin du colonel Sheppard ?"

"Et bien, vous êtes une guerrière, et d'après le nombre de personne que vous m'envoyez régulièrement à l'infirmerie, pour différentes blessures lors de vos séances d'entraînement, je peux affirmer que vous êtes une excellente combattante. Je pense que dans une société matriarcale, vous seriez le chef. Bref ! Si on adopte un point de vue primitif, vous êtes une grande guerrière, le colonel Sheppard est aussi un guerrier redoutable, et qui plus est, ce qu'on pourrait appeler « le mâle dominant » de la cité, de par sa position de chef. Donc – toujours d'un point de vue primitif, j'entends – la logique voudrait que vous copuliez avec le colonel, afin de garantir ce qu'Herbert Spencer a appelé « la survie du plus fort »."

Cheyenne grimaça, et dit :

"S'il vous plait, Doc, employez pas ce terme… « copuler ». On est pas des bêtes…"

Beckett eut un sourire indulgent, et dit :

"Je sais bien, major, mais l'idée reste la même."

Cheyenne esquissa un sourire, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. C'était vrai que le colonel était sexy en diable. Son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'elle imaginait John dans son plus simple appareil, ses yeux verts et son sourire mutin. Elle releva les yeux, et regarda Beckett, qui la dévisageait. Son sourire disparut instantanément, et elle dit :

"Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher, maintenant. Bonne nuit, docteur."

"Bonne nuit, major", répondit Beckett dans son dos, alors qu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Cheyenne se dirigea vers ses quartiers d'un pas rapide. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne vit pas le major Lorne, et lui rentra dedans.

"Pardon", dit-elle machinalement, sans lever les yeux vers le jeune homme.

"Vous allez bien, major ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Super", répondit-elle, en se pressant vers ses quartiers.

Evan la regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. D'habitude, elle n'était pas aussi distraite.

"Vous êtes sûre ?" insista-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Elle leva la main, sans se retourner, et lui lança, avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir :

"Allez-vous coucher, major."

La jeune femme atteignit enfin ses quartiers, y entra, et s'appuya contre la porte. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? D'abord ses rêves dignes de films interdits aux mineurs, puis ses baisers échangés avec le colonel, elle avait presque couché avec lui, et maintenant, elle l'imaginait entièrement nu ! Grognant, elle alla prendre une douche, puis se jeta sur son lit. Elle se glissa sous les draps, puis, incapable de dormir, elle regarda le plafond, réfléchissant aux événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Elle finit par s'endormir, et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, fraîche et dispose. Elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit de ses quartiers, prête à entamer une nouvelle journée sur Atlantis. Elle commencerait par aller voir le Dr Weir, pour la supplier de les laisser reprendre les explorations intergalactiques. Elle avait d'ailleurs préparé tout un argumentaire pour la convaincre qu'ils allaient bien, et qu'ils pouvaient reprendre le service actif. Elle marchait dans les couloirs, d'une démarche guillerette, persuadée que son argumentaire était parfait, et qu'avant la fin de la journée, elle serait avec son équipe, sur une autre planète. Avec un peu de chance, ils tomberaient sur une faction Wraith, ou pourquoi pas des Geniis. Elle avait un compte à régler avec l'un d'eux, ça la défoulerait. Elle croisa le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne en pleine discussion.

"Colonel", salua-t-elle.

"Major", répondit-il, en la dévorant des yeux.

"Major", dit-elle, en se tournant vers Lorne.

"Major", répondit celui-ci, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose avait changé en elle.

Il la suivit du regard, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle de la Porte, et sut ce qui avait changé. Son uniforme était un peu différent. En effet, elle ne portait pas le tee-shirt réglementaire. Elle l'avait délaissé au profit d'un débardeur dos nageur, et très près du corps. Il pencha la tête vers la droite, tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le balancement qu'elle donnait à ses hanches en marchant. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Le colonel avait la même posture que lui. Un observateur extérieur les aurait trouvés là, plantés au milieu du couloir, la tête penchée vers la droite, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Lorsque Cheyenne fut hors de vue, Lorne se tourna vers Sheppard, et lui dit, d'un air entendu :

"J'avais jamais fait attention, mais, elle est hyper sexy !"

A ces mots, le sourire de Sheppard disparut, et une bouffée de jalousie envahit tout son être. Sans réfléchir, il envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de Lorne. Le major le regarda en reculant d'un pas, et dit :

"Colonel, j'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous, alors je crois qu'on va en rester là."

Le poing de Sheppard fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Décidé à ne pas se laisser battre sans se défendre, il commença à parer les coups du colonel, tout en essayant de le raisonner, mais devant la hargne de son supérieur, il fut obligé de rentrer dans le combat. Heureusement que des Marines eurent la bonne idée de passer dans le couloir, et vinrent prêter main forte à Evan pour calmer le colonel.

* * *

Cheyenne continua son chemin vers la salle de contrôle. Elle sentait bien le regard appréciateur des hommes sur elle, mais aussi le regard plus critique des femmes. S'arrêtant pour saluer Teyla, elle entendit Emily Whats, une jeune sergent, glisser à une autre sergent :

"Je ne savais pas que l'armée confiait des postes de commandement à des models de _Playboy_…"

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Cheyenne pivota sur elle-même, et dit :

"Excusez-moi, sergent ? Vous disiez ?"

Emily bredouilla, consciente d'avoir été trop loin en parlant ainsi de sa supérieure hiérarchique :

"Je… euh… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, excusez-moi, Madame."

Mais, Cheyenne n'était pas prête à passer l'éponge avec une petite claque sur la main et un blâme, comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Elle s'approcha de la jeune sergent, et la toisa.

"Je vous ai posé une question, sergent", dit-elle.

Baissant les yeux, Emily répéta la réflexion qu'elle avait faite à son amie. A tous les coups elle aurait droit à un blâme et une corvée pour les deux prochains jours. Mais, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à se prendre une gifle, surtout devant tout le monde. Réagissant comme elle le ferait pour n'importe quelle attaque, elle rendit aussitôt le coup à Cheyenne, qui lui immobilisa le bras, avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Teyla essaya de s'interposer, mais la jeune major la repoussa. Alors, elle tenta de raisonner Emily, mais Cheyenne dit à son sergent :

"Qui vous a dit de vous arrêter ? Défendez-vous, sergent !"

"Major !" fit Teyla. "Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très sage de… Oh, et puis zut."

Aidée des personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir, elle sépara les deux combattantes. Mais, Cheyenne n'était pas du genre facile à maîtriser, et il fallu beaucoup de patience pour ne pas déclencher une bagarre générale pour répondre aux coups qu'elle distribuait à ceux qui voulait l'empêcher de laver l'affront que lui avait fait sa subordonnée.

* * *

Elizabeth soupira devant les rapports détaillant les deux incidents qui s'étaient déroulés deux heures auparavant, et impliquant ses deux officiers les plus versatiles en ce moment : selon toute vraisemblance, alors que Sheppard, dans ce qui semblait être un accès de jalousie, avait provoqué une échauffourée avec le major Lorne, O'Bannon, elle, avait attaqué le sergent Whats. Les deux troubles fêtes étaient justement assis devant elle, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné de deux enfants pris la main dans le pot à cookies. Quant à Weir, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une mère dépassée, qui ne savait plus comment les discipliner.

"On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ?" leur demanda-t-elle, d'un ton réprobateur.

"C'est lui qui a commencé !" se défendit Sheppard, faisant la moue.

Elizabeth soupira, se massant les tempes avec ses index. A cet instant précis, elle avait vraiment envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

"Vous êtes censé avoir passé l'âge de ce genre de gaminerie, colonel !" (elle vit Cheyenne étouffer un ricanement ; ses épaules tressautant sur un rythme saccadé) "Cette phrase s'adressait aussi à vous, major !" (Cheyenne arrêta de rire) "Vous êtes des adultes et des militaires ! J'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez comme tel !" (elle leur jeta un regard noir, puis prit une grande respiration) "Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le CSI a prévu une inspection des installations d'Atlantis. Ils nous envoient donc un de leurs diplomates." (elle eut un sourire sadique) "Puisque vous êtes incapables de vous conduire correctement, il va falloir qu'on vous donne quelque chose à faire."

Les deux militaires grimacèrent. Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter cela, si ce n'était que boire un peu d'H2O ?

"Vous ne voulez pas dire que nous devons escorter un de ces gratte-papiers du CSI ?" gémit Cheyenne.

Weir sourit sadiquement, hochant la tête.

"Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous sommes des militaires, pas des guides touristiques", soupira John.

"Ni baby-sitter, renchérit Cheyenne." (voyant que Weir ne changerait pas d'avis) "Tant que c'est pas Woolsey…" (le sourire d'Elizabeth s'élargit) "C'est Woolsey ?" (Weir hocha la tête) "On peut pas plutôt être consignés dans nos quartiers ?"

"Mr Woolsey arrive dans une heure. Soyez prêts. Vous lui ferez faire le grand tour, et vous répondrez à toutes ses questions."

"Vous voulez nous tuer ? Nous tirer dessus aurait été plus humain", dit Sheppard.

"Vous pouvez disposer", leur dit-elle.

Les deux militaires se levèrent. Cheyenne se retourna avant de sortir, et dit :

"Vous savez, pour ma défense, je n'ai fait que répondre à une attaque d'une de mes subordonnées."

"Je sais, major", lui répondit Weir. "J'ai lu les rapports. Il n'empêche que vous avez réagit de manière excessive. Vous n'auriez jamais fais ça si vous aviez l'esprit clair."

Cheyenne soupira, et elle et Sheppard quittèrent le bureau en bougonnant. Apparemment, ils prenaient vraiment ça comme une punition. Cela fit sourire la responsable de l'expédition. Grâce à ça, ils allaient peut-être se tenir tranquilles. A moins qu'ils ne décident de tuer Woolsey… Devait-elle s'inquiéter pour la sécurité du diplomate ? Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée. Sheppard et O'Bannon n'iraient pas jusque là, même infectés par cette plante.

* * *

A l'heure dite, Sheppard et Cheyenne se trouvaient près de l'aire d'atterrissage du Dédale. Le vaisseau se posa, et le colonel Caldwell en descendit, suivi par Woolsey. Le colonel se dirigea vers les deux militaires, et leur dit :

"Alors, c'est vous que Weir a désigné pour baby-sitter Woolsey ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour mériter ça ?"

"On a été infectés par une plante aliène, qui nous fait un peu péter les plombs", répondit Cheyenne. "Mon colonel", ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, en voyant Caldwell froncer les sourcils en entendant avec quelle familiarité elle lui avait répondu.

"Colonel Sheppard, major O'Bannon, c'est un plaisir d'être sur Atlantis", dit Woolsey en les rejoignant, traînant sa valise derrière lui.

"Du coup, on a gagné le gros lot", souffla Sheppard à Caldwell, en désignant Woolsey.

"Bonne chance, colonel", lui dit Caldwell avec une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Trois semaines avec lui à bord de mon vaisseau m'ont suffi. Je ne vous cache pas que le fait de savoir que je rentre sur Terre sans lui est pour moi un immense soulagement."

"Il va rentrer par la station intermédiaire ?"

"Oui, elle est opérationnelle, maintenant."

Caldwell entra dans la cité. Sheppard fit signe à Cheyenne de le suivre, et dit à Woolsey :

"Venez, on vous emmène voir le Dr Weir."

Tous les trois entrèrent dans la cité, et marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau de Weir. Avec leur mine renfrognée, les deux militaires étaient l'image même du bonheur ! Ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde qui limitait le niveau surplombant la salle de la Porte, tandis que Woolsey s'entretenait avec Weir. Ils virent le major Lorne et son équipe rentrer par la Porte des Etoiles. Le major arborait un magnifique bleu sur la mâchoire, à l'endroit ou le poing du colonel était entré en contact avec son visage. Cheyenne dit :

"Dites donc, vous l'avez bien amoché ! Une question : pourquoi vous vous êtes battu avec lui ?"

"Il vous a trouvée sexy…" (elle le regarda) "Je sais, c'est nul."

Tandis que Lorne et son équipe grimpaient les marches pour aller voir Beckett à l'infirmerie, pour les vérifications d'usage post-mission, Cheyenne gémit :

"Les explorations me manquent", dit-elle. "Si Beckett ne trouve pas un antidote rapidement, je vais sûrement devenir dingue."

Sheppard était comme hypnotisé par une boucle qui s'échappait de son chignon. Il tendit la main vers elle ; ses doigts effleurèrent la peau nue de sa nuque. Il réagit enfin sur l'incongruité de son geste, et dit en baissant sa main et en s'écartant d'elle :

"Ouais, ça devient urgent."

Cheyenne le regarda, et lui dit, sans réfléchir :

"Vous savez, mon colonel, j'aime quand vous me touchez."

Elle se mordit la lèvre, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils se dévisagèrent, aussi surpris et choqué l'un que l'autre. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. La voix de Woolsey se fit entendre derrière John :

"Vous savez, major, je ne suis pas militaire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de phrase que l'on devrait entendre venant d'un major à son supérieur hiérarchique."

John pivota lentement sur ses talons, pour voir Elizabeth bouche bée, et Woolsey qui avait l'air choqué. Ça, c'était un mauvais point pour eux.

"Euh, c'est-à-dire qu'en fait… le major et moi…" commença-t-il.

"Je sais", le coupa Woolsey. "Le Dr Weir m'a tout expliqué. Vous avez été infectés par une plante aliène. Je dois dire qu'au début, je pensais qu'elle exagérait votre état, mais maintenant, je pense qu'elle était bien en dessous de la vérité."

Les deux militaires restaient figés sur place. Quand Weir retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole, elle dit :

"Le colonel Sheppard et le major O'Bannon vont vous conduire jusqu'à vos quartiers. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-les, ils seront ravis de vous aider."

Sheppard et Cheyenne la dévisagèrent, lui faisant bien comprendre du regard à quel point ils pensaient que leurs capacités étaient sous-exploitées. Weir retourna dans son bureau. Dans un même mouvement, le colonel et son major se précipitèrent vers elle, et lui dirent, en là suivant dans son bureau :

"S'il vous plait, Dr Weir, ne nous faites pas ça. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour escorter ce gratte-papier de la Commission."

"Je suis sûre que McKay sera ravi de s'en charger", ajouta Cheyenne.

"Réfléchissez, Elizabeth", renchérit Sheppard. "Nous sommes deux pilotes d'élite, des militaires aguerris. Si les Wraiths se pointent, vous aurez besoin de nous pour leur mettre une raclée."

"On possède tous les deux le gène des Anciens, on est en parfaite condition physique, et en pleine possession de nos moyens." (Elizabeth lui jeta un regard dubitatif) "D'accord, là, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. S'il vous plait, ne nous laissez pas trois jours avec ce casse…"

Sheppard la bâillonna.

"Ce que le major veut dire, c'est qu'on serait beaucoup plus utiles à la défense de la cité", dit-il précipitamment.

"La cité ne court aucun danger immédiat", lui répliqua Weir. "Vous escorterez donc Mr Woolsey pendant son séjour parmi nous."

Sheppard soupira, vaincu. Il n'avait toujours pas baissé la main qui bâillonnait Cheyenne. La jeune femme lui saisit le poignet, et d'un mouvement souple, le fit passer par-dessus son épaule. Il atterrit rudement sur le sol. La jeune femme le contourna, pour se trouver face à lui, se plaça au-dessus de lui, les mains sur les hanches, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais d'un coup de pied dans la cheville, il la déséquilibra, et la fit tomber sur lui. Se redressant légèrement, elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il lui saisit les poignets, et la fit rouler sous lui pour l'immobiliser. Elle se débattit, et Sheppard n'eut que le temps de lui enserrer la jambe entre les siennes, pour éviter que son genou ne tape dans une partie sensible de son anatomie. Elizabeth voulut les séparer, mais Sheppard la repoussa violemment, et Cheyenne en profita pour envoyer un coup de tête au colonel. Elizabeth se rattrapa à son bureau, et complètement dépassée, fit signe à Ronon de venir l'aider. Le Satedan entra dans le bureau, mit son arme en mode paralysant, et tire sur Cheyenne, puis sur Sheppard, qui s'écroula sur son major.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Ronon à Elizabeth, après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé d'un coup."

Weir activa sa radio, et demanda qu'on amène deux brancards dans son bureau. Elle prévint Beckett qu'il allait avoir deux blessés à soigner. Les brancards arrivèrent rapidement, et Sheppard et Cheyenne furent allongés dessus, et conduits à l'infirmerie où Beckett les attendait.

* * *

Le médecin bandait la cheville de Cheyenne lorsque celle-ci émergea. Elle grogna de douleur, tandis que Beckett lui manipulait la cheville.

"Vous plaignez pas", lui dit Sheppard du lit voisin. "Vous m'avez presque cassé le nez."

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, et lui répondit :

"Si vous ne m'aviez pas tapé dans la cheville, je n'aurais pas eu à vous mettre un coup de tête."

"Si vous ne m'aviez pas envoyé au tapis, je n'aurais pas eu à vous taper dans la cheville."

"Et si…"

"Ça suffit !" la coupa Weir en entrant. "Je ne veux plus entendre un mot !"

Les deux militaires sursautèrent et se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard, se blâmant silencieusement l'un l'autre d'être celui qui avait mis leur chef en colère. Puis, Cheyenne attrapa le poignet du Dr Beckett pour l'immobiliser. Le médecin tenait une seringue à la main, et avait visiblement l'intention de lui injecter le liquide qu'elle contenait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Un sédatif", lui répondit-il. "Ça devrait vous faire dormir quelques heures, et ralentir les effets de la plante."

Comme Cheyenne refusait de lui lâcher le poignet, Weir lui dit :

"Major, je vous conseille de vous laisser faire, ou je serai contraindre d'employer la force."

D'un mouvement de la tête, elle lui indiqua le fonds de la pièce. Cheyenne tourna la tête dans cette direction, et vit le major Lorne, qui pointait un blaster Wraith sur elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Sheppard, qui lui fit signe de lâcher Beckett. La jeune femme lâcha le poignet du médecin, et le laissa lui injecter le sédatif. Beckett en injecta ensuite une dose au colonel. Weir sortit, et alla accompagner Woolsey à ses quartiers. Beckett vaqua à ses occupations, tout en surveillant le colonel et le major, s'attendant à chaque instant à les voir s'endormir. Mais, plus les minutes passaient, et plus Beckett doutait de l'effet de son sédatif. Il s'approcha de ses patients, et leur demanda :

"Vous ne ressentez aucune envie de dormir ?"

Cheyenne et Sheppard se regardèrent, puis répondirent d'une même voix :

"Non."

Beckett fronça les sourcils, puis appela Weir par radio :

"Dr Weir, vous devriez venir ici."

Quelques minutes plus tard, la responsable de l'expédition franchit la porte de l'infirmerie. Le Dr Beckett l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui parler. Cheyenne et Sheppard se penchèrent en avant pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

"Le sédatif n'a pas l'effet escompté sur eux", dit Beckett à Elizabeth. "Ils devraient être en train de dormir."

Elizabeth regarda Cheyenne et Sheppard, puis reporta son attention sur Beckett.

"Ils m'ont l'air plutôt en forme, pour des gens qui sont censés dormir", lui dit-elle.

"C'est bien ça, le problème ! Avec la dose que je leur ai injecté, ils devraient déjà être en train de dormir, et ce jusqu'à demain matin. Le point positif, c'est qu'ils sont plus calmes, et leur rythme cardiaque est revenu à la normale."

"Quel est le risque à long terme ?"

"Et bien, grâce à des injections quotidiennes de sédatif, je vais pouvoir ralentir les effets néfastes de la plante. Mais, quand le sédatif ne leur fera plus rien, la crise cardiaque sera inévitable. A moins que je ne réussisse à trouver un antidote, et je ne vous cache pas qu'il va me falloir du temps."

Weir soupira. Elle regarda à nouveau les deux militaires.

"Est-ce qu'ils peuvent quitter l'infirmerie ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il n'y a aucune contre-indication médicale à ça. Je ne pense pas que les cloîtrer à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin soit la solution."

Elizabeth acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers Cheyenne et Sheppard, qui prirent une posture normale, pour ne pas laisser voir qu'ils s'étaient démontés le cou pour essayer de les entendre. Weir leur dit :

"Vous pouvez sortir de l'infirmerie. Mr Woolsey vous attend dans ses quartiers."

Les visages du colonel et du major se décomposèrent, et leurs épaules s'affaissèrent. Sheppard descendit du lit, puis aida Cheyenne à en faire autant, afin qu'elle ne s'appuie pas trop sur sa cheville douloureuse. Beckett lui donna une paire de béquilles, lui disant que cela éviterait que sa blessure à la cheville n'empire en entorse.

"D'ici deux jours, vous devriez pouvoir marcher normalement", lui assura Beckett.

* * *

Les deux militaires se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de Woolsey. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Sheppard frappa à la porte. Woolsey vint ouvrir, persuadé que c'était le Dr Weir, et quand il vit Cheyenne et Sheppard, il recula d'un pas, une lueur apeurée dans le regard. Cheyenne leva les yeux au ciel, et dit :

"Ça va, on va pas vous tuer… Le Dr Weir nous l'a interdit", ajouta-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, ravie de le voir déglutir difficilement.

Sheppard lui jeta un regard amusé. Woolsey passa entre eux, et la visite commença. Sheppard le laissa passer devant, et se plaça à côté de Cheyenne. Woolsey avait décidé de commencer la visite par les différents laboratoires d'Atlantis. Le diplomate se montra très intéressé par les explications des scientifiques des différents laboratoires, sur leur travail, alors que Cheyenne et Sheppard devaient se cacher pour bailler. Au bout de trois heures, ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier laboratoire – celui de McKay – mais, pour les deux militaires, ces trois heures leur semblèrent avoir duré une éternité. Quand ils entrèrent, le scientifique les regarda, goguenard, ravi que cette corvée leur ait été imposée plutôt qu'à lui. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, en remarquant les béquilles de Cheyenne, et le visage tuméfié de Sheppard, et leur demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?"

"McKay, expliquez _rapidement_ à Woolsey ce que vous faites ici, qu'on en finisse", lui répliqua Sheppard.

McKay se lança alors dans une longue explication scientifique sur ses travaux, et les deux militaires allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin, en attendant que McKay se lasse d'entendre sa propre voix, ce qui risquait de prendre un certain temps. Cheyenne et Sheppard étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, appuyés sur un bureau. Leur chaise était tellement proche l'une de l'autre, que leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Sheppard attrapa la cheville blessée de Cheyenne, et la posa sur sa cuisse, afin qu'elle n'enfle pas.

"Je suis désolé pour ça", lui dit-il en désignant sa cheville.

"Laissez tomber, je l'ai bien cherché." (elle le regarda, l'air vraiment désolé) "C'est douloureux ?" demanda-t-elle, en lui touchant doucement le nez.

"Un peu", dit-il en grimaçant.

"Je suis désolée."

"Bah… c'est les risques du métier…"

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que McKay s'était tu. Il avait fini d'expliquer à Woolsey les recherches menées dans son labo. Les deux hommes s'étaient tournés vers l'escorte de Woolsey, pour les trouver très proche l'un de l'autre, Cheyenne avec la jambe droite sur les genoux du colonel, tandis qu'elle lui effleurait le nez, du bout des doigts. Ils attendirent un peu, pensant que les deux militaires finiraient bien par s'apercevoir qu'on les observait, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

"Eh, Don Juan !" dit McKay, ravi du surnom qu'il venait de trouver au colonel.

"Quoi !" lui répondit John en le regardant, l'air fortement agacé.

Le sourire de Rodney disparut, lorsqu'il vit l'expression du colonel. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'étui qui était accroché à sa cuisse le rassura : Sheppard n'était pas armé. Puis, il se rendit compte que les béquilles de Cheyenne étaient à portée de main du colonel. Il recula d'un pas, se dissimulant légèrement derrière Woolsey, et bredouilla :

"Euh… on a fini, et… Mr Woolsey souhaiterait que vous le rameniez à ses quartiers."

"Oui", renchérit Woolsey. "Je suis un peu fatigué. J'aimerais me reposer."

"C'est pas trop tôt", soupira Cheyenne, en s'emparant de ses béquilles, avant de descendre de sa chaise.

Ils ramenèrent Woolsey à ses quartiers. Avant de les quitter, le diplomate leur dit que la journée du lendemain serait consacrée à la visite plus poussée des différentes installations de la cité, et plus particulièrement les installations militaires. Après tout, Atlantis était le seul point d'accès vers la Terre. Il voulait voir tout ce qui permettait au personnel de la cité d'empêcher les Wraiths d'accéder à la Terre. Enfin quelque chose qui serait intéressant pour eux, car visiter un laboratoire de botanique, ou entendre McKay utiliser des termes scientifiques sans toujours les expliciter n'était vraiment pas ce pour quoi ils étaient faits. Quand Woolsey eut refermé sa porte, Sheppard prit les béquilles des mains de Cheyenne, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, lui tourna le dos en disant :

"Grimpez, je vous dépose."

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, et prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche, lui sauta sur le dos, refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il passa ses mains derrière ses genoux pour la soutenir, et la porta ainsi jusqu'à ses quartiers, sous le regard éberlué des soldats et scientifiques qu'ils croisèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers de Cheyenne, John lui lâcha la jambe gauche avant la droite, pour qu'elle puisse prendre un appui solide, et lui rendit ses béquilles. La jeune femme le regarda, et lui dit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

"Je vous inviterais bien à rentrer prendre un dernier verre, mais le fait est que je n'ai rien à vous proposer."

John lui rendit son sourire, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et lui répondit, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

"Je devrais pouvoir m'en remettre. Bonsoir, major."

"Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que le sédatif du Dr Beckett nous fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'esprit plus clair."

"C'est vrai. Espérons que ça dure…" répondit Sheppard en s'éloignant vers ses quartiers.

Cheyenne le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur ses fesses. Puis, elle secoua la tête, et entra dans ses quartiers, en se disant que finalement, elle n'avait pas l'esprit si clair que ça.

* * *

La porte des quartiers de John s'ouvrit sur une Cheyenne survoltée. Woolsey la suivait, mais il resta en arrière, et n'entra pas dans la pièce. Sheppard, assis sur son lit, un livre à la main, regarda sa subordonnée d'un air morne, tandis qu'elle lui lançait ses rangers en disant :

"Allez, mon colonel, on se motive, on a une journée chargée, aujourd'hui !"

"Ouais, super…" répliqua Sheppard. "C'est vrai, que faire visiter la cité, c'est ce pour quoi on a signé en venant ici."

Il enfila ses rangers, et les laça, de mauvaise grâce, absolument ravi que ses aptitudes de pilote lui servent à « piloter » un rond de cuir à travers Atlantis, alors qu'il pourrait les utiliser contre les Wraiths. Cheyenne se planta devant lui, se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Woolsey m'a confié son désir d'aller sur le continent."

Le visage de Sheppard s'éclaira, alors que le sous-entendu de son major lui apparaissait clairement. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

"Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir faire voler un Jumper", poursuivit Cheyenne, toujours contre son oreille. "On va pouvoir quitter la cité pendant un moment. Vous voulez toujours rester ici, à lire _Guerre et Paix_ ?"

John sentit un frisson le parcourir, courant le long de son échine. Il ne saurait dire si c'était dû au fait qu'il allait pouvoir piloter un Jumper, ou si c'était la promiscuité de Cheyenne, qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Bon sang, piloter un Jumper ! Certes, ce ne serait que pour aller sur le continent, mais au moins, il pourrait voler. Retirez à un homme ce qui fait son quotidien, et vous verrez qu'il ressent bien vite une sensation de manque. Dans le cas de Sheppard, sa drogue, c'était piloter et explorer des planètes, et les deux lui avaient été enlevés. Cet esprit aventureux avait besoin de ça pour se sentir bien. C'était ça, sa vie.

"Alors, vous venez ?" lui souffla Cheyenne, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et il sentit son nez effleurer sa joue, son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il tourna la tête vers elle ; leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. De là où il était, Woolsey ne pouvait heureusement pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Cheyenne entrouvrit ses lèvres, effleura celles de Sheppard et les caressa de sa langue. Un autre frisson parcourut John. Là, pas de doute, c'était Cheyenne qui le mettait dans cet état-là. Il releva légèrement la tête, pour pouvoir plus facilement prendre possession des lèvres de son major, sa langue titillant la sienne. Woolsey finit par se racler la gorge :

"Major ? Colonel ?" dit-il, espérant leur rappeler qu'il était là pour mener à bien la mission pour laquelle le CSI l'avait envoyé sur Atlantis.

"On arrive", lui lança Sheppard, tout en se séparant à regret de la bouche de Cheyenne.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Cheyenne le masquait aux yeux du diplomate. Il ne pouvait pas voir le regard brûlant que se lançaient les militaires. Cheyenne se redressa, en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles, et Sheppard se leva. Le colonel se dirigea vers Woolsey, et lui fit signe de passer devant, et, suivi de Cheyenne, fit commencer la visite. Ils commencèrent par la salle de contrôle de la Porte, où les hommes chargés de coordonner les activités de la Porte expliquèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec les appareils des Anciens se trouvant dans la salle. Elizabeth les regarda de son bureau, soulagée de voir que Cheyenne et Sheppard avaient l'air calme. Si elle savait que ce calme apparent cachait en fait un désir irrépressible de prendre un Jumper pour aller sur le continent ! Une équipe rentra de mission ; l'occasion de montrer à Woolsey le protocole de sécurité mis en place par Sheppard et Elizabeth. Un militaire expliqua que le bouclier se levait automatiquement, quand la Porte était activée de l'extérieur. Puis, une fois que le visiteur s'était identifié, à l'aide de codes que seuls leurs équipes et leurs alliés possédaient, le bouclier était baissé manuellement, afin de permettre au visiteur de franchir la Porte sans prendre le risque de mourir, écrasé contre le bouclier. Autant le diplomate avait été impressionné par les équipements Anciens, autant le bouclier ne l'impressionnait pas outre mesure. Après tout, le SGC avait, lui aussi, équipé sa Porte d'un iris, et ce, des années avant que l'expédition Atlantis n'ait été autorisée. Woolsey montrait clairement des signes d'impatience, ce qui énervait profondément les deux militaires. Ils bouillaient littéralement devant le désintérêt flagrant du diplomate, alors qu'ils avaient dû passer tout leur après-midi de la veille à le suivre dans des laboratoires où ils ne mettaient jamais les pieds, et à supporter des termes scientifiques auxquels ils ne comprenaient strictement rien. N'y tenant plus, Sheppard explosa :

"J'en ai marre de votre attitude ! Marre de vous balader partout dans la cité ! Marre de devoir supporter des ronds de cuir pédants et puants de suffisance ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous intéresser à ce qu'on vous dit !"

Suite à son éclat, un silence quasi-religieux plana sur la salle de contrôle. Les personnes présentes dans la salle observaient le colonel avec respect, tout en étant soulagé de ne pas avoir été celui sur qui le colonel avait déversé sa colère. Cheyenne, quant à elle, le regardait d'un air fier. Woolsey était encore sous le choc, muet de rage. Sheppard ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, en disant :

"Venez, on continue."

Woolsey le suivit, précédé par Cheyenne. Il accéléra le pas, dépassa la jeune femme, pour arriver à la hauteur du colonel. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser l'affront impuni. Sheppard ne ralentit pas le pas, et Cheyenne bougonnait derrière, car avec ses béquilles, elle avait du mal à le suivre. Woolsey trottinait à côté du colonel. Il lui dit :

"Je suis sûr que votre éclat tout à fait déplacé de tout à l'heure est dû à cette plante que vous avez ingéré. Mais, je vous préviens, colonel : que ce soit la dernière fois que vous me parlez ainsi. J'ai le pouvoir de demander votre retour sur Terre et de vous coller derrière un bureau jusqu'à la fin de votre carrière !"

Sheppard, qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré, s'arrêta net, et marcha sur le diplomate, le regard noir et menaçant. Woolsey recula, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur le stoppe. Le colonel continua d'avancer vers lui, et Woolsey était persuadé qu'il allait le frapper et peut-être même le tuer. Le couloir était désert, et la seule personne présente avec eux était Cheyenne, qui les observait, appuyée sur ses béquilles. Ses beaux yeux noirs en amande lançaient des éclairs, tout comme ceux du colonel. Woolsey sentit que si Sheppard décidait de le frapper, elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours ; peut-être même qu'elle viendrait prêter main forte à son supérieur direct. Il se rendit compte qu'infectés comme ils l'étaient, jamais il n'aurait dû menacer le colonel comme il l'avait fait, surtout en se retrouvant seul avec les deux officiers. Il avala sa salive, sa pomme d'Adam descendant et remontant au rythme de sa déglutition difficile. Le colonel était toujours devant lui, une lueur indéfinissable au fonds des yeux. Cheyenne finit enfin par s'interposer. Elle posa une de ses béquilles sur le torse de John, et le fit reculer. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut dégagé un espace suffisamment large pour s'y engouffrer, elle se plaça entre le colonel et Woolsey. Sheppard la regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis s'écarta, montrant ainsi que la visite continuait. Woolsey regarda Cheyenne, et lui dit :

"Merci, major."

"Ne me remerciez pas, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. L'avoir comme leader est pour moi beaucoup plus important que le voir vous mettre une raclée monumentale", lui répondit-elle en emboîtant le pas à Sheppard.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence tendu entre le diplomate et les deux militaires. Ces derniers avaient dû passer à l'infirmerie, afin que Beckett leur fasse une injection de sédatif. Ils sentaient que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils allaient perdre tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes, et Beckett avait besoin de temps pour trouver un antidote. A la fin de la visite, ils allèrent dans le bureau de Weir. Les deux militaires espéraient encore qu'Elizabeth allait les autoriser à sortir en Jumper. Mais, lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent et qu'ils virent Ronon, Teyla et McKay, le doute les envahit. Ils se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés, puis Sheppard demanda :

"C'est une réunion et on ne m'a pas prévenu ?"

"Non, colonel", répondit Weir. "Mr Woolsey m'a fait part de son envie d'aller faire un tour sur le continent."

"Justement, à ce propos, le colonel et moi, on s'est dit que ce serait judicieux de nous laisser l'y emmener. McKay a très certainement du boulot sur le feu, et ni Ronon ni Teyla ne possèdent le gène des Anciens nécessaire à faire voler les Jumpers. Etant donné que nous sommes privés d'explorations, on pourrait s'en charger", dit Cheyenne, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

"Dois-je vous rappeler que je vous ai interdit de quitter la cité, ce qui inclut « aller sur le continent » ?" lui répliqua Weir. "De plus, McKay n'a rien de très urgent en cours."

"Ça, c'est vous qui le dites", dit McKay, que l'idée d'emmener Woolsey se promener sur le continent n'enchantait guère.

"Regardez", insista Cheyenne. "Il ne veut pas y aller. Et, jouer les guides touristiques ne rentre pas vraiment dans les attributions de Ronon et de Teyla."

"Ah, parce que ça rentre dans les vôtres, maintenant ?" dit Elizabeth en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, l'air amusé.

"Disons que… maintenant, on s'est habitués", dit Sheppard. "Ça fait deux jours qu'on passe avec lui, alors, on peut bien en faire un troisième…"

"C'est non, colonel. Je vous ai interdit de quitter la cité, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. McKay pilotera le Jumper et Ronon et Teyla l'accompagneront."

"Quoi ? McKay va piloter ?" fit Cheyenne. "Mais, il ne vole même pas droit ! Sheppard ne lui a donné qu'une leçon, et il a mis le double du temps nécessaire pour aller jusque sur le continent ! S'il n'y avait pas eu les inhibiteurs inertiels, même moi j'aurai vomi !"

"Oui, mais comme vous l'avez dit, il y a des inhibiteurs inertiels."

"Et s'il se crashe ?" intervint Sheppard. "Il n'y aura personne possédant le gène avec lui, pour rectifier le tir."

"Tout se passera bien. J'ai pris ma décision, colonel", ajouta-t-elle, en voyant que Sheppard ouvrait la bouche pour lui trouver un autre argument.

Les membres de l'équipe de Sheppard arboraient tous la même tête. Trois parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se coltiner Woolsey pendant toute une journée, et deux, parce qu'ils auraient voulu par-dessus tout voler en Jumper, même si pour cela ils avaient dû supporter le diplomate. Woolsey, quant à lui, n'était pas très rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta un peu dans le bureau de Weir, après que les autres furent partis. La jeune femme le rassura. Si Cheyenne et Sheppard avaient dit ça, c'était parce qu'ils voulaient absolument aller sur le continent.

* * *

Cheyenne et Sheppard avaient marché dans les couloirs, tout en râlant sur la décision de Weir, qu'ils jugeaient injuste et disproportionnée. Ils étaient arrivés jusqu'aux quartiers de John, et sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réfléchisse, y étaient entré tous les deux. Ils avaient continué à parler, Cheyenne faisant les cent pas à mesure qu'elle s'énervait. Sheppard la suivait des yeux. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, fasciné par la chute de ses reins, sa démarche féline, malgré ses béquilles, ses cheveux qu'elle libéra de leur chignon, et qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, et balayaient le bas de son dos au rythme de ses pas. Elle continuait à faire les cent pas. Sheppard se leva soudain de son lit, et l'attrapa par la taille, la plaquant brutalement contre lui, et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser, en nouant ses bras autour de son cou, laissant ses béquilles tomber sur le sol. Les mains du colonel descendirent sur ses fesses, et il la plaqua plus étroitement contre lui. Elle sentit à quel point il la désirait. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, puis fit courir sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de Sheppard, jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille, qu'elle mordilla doucement, lui arrachant de petits gémissements. Ses mains descendirent le long du torse du colonel, pour aller caresser son bas ventre déjà dur. Elle commençait à lui dégrafer sa ceinture, quand Sheppard lui prit les mains, et s'écarta d'elle, à bout de souffle. Déçue, elle s'avança pour reprendre leur étreinte, mais il la repoussa.

"Major, on ne doit pas aller plus loin."

"Colonel, je sais que vous en avez envie."

"C'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas." (il fit un pas en arrière) "Bon sang, c'est de pire en pire. Bientôt, on ne sera plus capable de s'arrêter."

Cheyenne était en train de renouer ses cheveux en chignon, pour se donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis dit :

"Oui, de pire en pire. Je devrais peut-être partir, avant qu'on fasse une bêtise." (John acquiesça) "Bonne nuit", dit-elle, en ramassant ses béquilles, et en sortant.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses quartiers. John baissa la tête vers son entrejambe, et grogna en voyant le tissu tendu. C'était pas passé loin, cette fois ! Et pourtant, c'était vrai qu'il avait envie de Cheyenne. Elle était sexy, intelligente, et incroyablement belle. Allons bon, ce n'était pas en pensant aux attributs de Cheyenne qu'il allait pouvoir calmer ses ardeurs ! Il ferma les yeux et pensa à quelque chose de désagréable, afin de faire redescendre la pression. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Il lui suffit de se remémorer ses deux derniers jours avec Woolsey, pour que toute envie de coucher avec le major disparaisse.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Désinhibition**

**Chapitre 4**

Cheyenne se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses béquilles vers ses quartiers, et une fois à l'intérieur, verrouilla sa porte. Elle avait encore le cœur battant à tout rompre et était incapable de dire si ça venait du fait qu'elle avait claudiqué à toute vitesse vers ses quartiers, ou si c'était parce que cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment failli coucher avec le colonel, ou alors si c'était qu'à partir de maintenant, son cœur allait battre aussi rapidement. Beckett leur avait expliqué ce que faisait la plante, et même si elle n'avait pas tout retenu ni même tout écouté, elle savait l'essentiel : c'était pas bon pour leur coeur. Elle sortit sur son balcon, pour prendre l'air. Heureusement que la seule vue de la cité illuminée lui permettait de faire vagabonder son esprit ailleurs, car au moins, elle ne pensa plus au colonel. Elle resta longuement à admirer la vue qu'elle avait de la cité, cette immense étoile, posée sur l'océan. Le seul bruit qui venait déranger le silence était celui, tellement apaisant, des vagues qui se brisaient contre la base de la cité. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant à fond l'odeur salée de l'océan. Elle rouvrit les yeux au bout d'un long moment, et resta les yeux fixés sur la flèche centrale de la cité. Elle l'avait déjà regardée des centaines de fois depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis, mais jamais, elle n'avait réalisé à quel point cette flèche fièrement dressée vers le ciel pouvait représenter un phallus. Elle se mit une claque mentale, et s'obligea à regarder ailleurs.

"Nom de Dieu, O'Bannon !" murmura-t-elle. "On dirait une ado pré-pubère !"

Elle décida d'aller se coucher, et délaissa le balcon au profit de son matelas moelleux. Mais, elle passa la majeure partie de sa nuit à courir après le sommeil sans parvenir à le rattraper. Au bout de 3h passées à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, en sueur, elle se leva. Elle s'était rappelée les cours de méditation que Teyla lui avait donnés, et avait décidé qu'un peu de méditation ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle s'assit en tailleur par terre, s'efforça de contrôler sa respiration, comme le lui avait enseigné Teyla.

"Ok", murmura-t-elle. "Faire le vide dans mon esprit. Se concentrer uniquement sur l'air qui entre et sort de mon corps."

Elle inspira puis expira longuement, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien. Elle concentra son esprit sur sa respiration, se coupant totalement des bruits extérieurs, et remisant les événements de la journée dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée. Inspiration. Expiration. Elle avait l'impression d'être enveloppée dans du coton. Son corps était léger. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Inspiration. Expiration. Ne plus penser à rien. Il était 5h du matin, quand, enfin détendue, elle se remit au lit. Son réveil sonna deux heures plus tard.

* * *

Quand Cheyenne était partie, Sheppard avait décidé de s'octroyer une heure de footing dans la cité. Il rencontra Ronon, qui proposa de se joindre à lui. Le Runner aimait bien courir avec lui, surtout quand il le distançait sans difficulté, ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'ils couraient ensemble. Mais là, le Satedan semblait avoir décidé de lui épargner cette humiliation. Il resta à côté de lui, et ne fit pas mine d'accélérer. Sheppard le regarda, l'air suspicieux. Ronon finit par s'en apercevoir, et lui demanda :

"Quoi ?"

"Depuis quand vous me laissez regarder autre chose que votre dos quand on court ?"

"Quoi, ça m'est déjà arrivé de rester à côté de vous."

"Ouais, les deux premières minutes. Oh, je vois, vous avez un truc à me demander !"

Démasqué, Ronon lâcha :

"Est-ce que Teyla et moi, on pourrait reprendre les explorations interplanétaires ? C'est pas parce que vous et Cheyenne allez mourir qu'il faut qu'on soit coincés sur la base."

"Merci Ronon. Je parlerai à Elizabeth demain matin. Autre chose ?"

"Non", répondit le Satedan en le distançant.

Sheppard s'arrêta, et le regarda partir, en disant :

"Je déteste quand il fait ça !"

Dégoûté, il fit demi tour, et retourna dans ses quartiers. Après une bonne douche, il se jeta sur son lit. Il se réveilla, le lendemain, dans la même position : sur le ventre, les bras le long du corps. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir trouvé le sommeil. Il redressa la tête, puis se rendit compte qu'une feuille de papier était collée sur sa joue. Il l'enleva d'un geste de la main. Qu'est-ce qu'une feuille de papier pouvait bien faire sur son lit ? Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et jeta un œil à son visage dans le miroir. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna beaucoup. Il se serait attendu à être bien plus marqué par le manque de sommeil, mais son visage ne laissait voir aucune trace de fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient, comme à leur habitude, en bataille, et tenter de les discipliner avant d'avoir pris une douche était peine perdue. Il prit une douche rapide, et se souvenant qu'il avait dit à Ronon qu'il irait voir Elizabeth pour qu'elle autorise le reste de son équipe à retourner en mission, se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieure. Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être plaider sa cause et celle de Cheyenne, pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs activités. Il se souvenait qu'Elizabeth avait demandé à Cheyenne de superviser l'entraînement au combat des jeunes recrues fraîchement débarquées sur Atlantis. Une tâche qui avait été accueillie par des grognements de la part de la jeune femme, et une réponse qui ressemblait à : « Ils n'ont qu'à se taper dessus, et le dernier qui reste debout a gagné. Ils finiront au moins par apprendre à parer des coups. » Etrangement, cette remarque n'avait fait rire que John.

Il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il heurta Cheyenne, qui marchait en sens inverse. Cette rencontre impromptue eut pour effet de lui faire oublier presque jusqu'à son nom, et de réveiller sa libido. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy en tenue de sport !

Cheyenne le regarda, et ne put plus détacher son regard de lui. Elle était pourtant allée voir le docteur Beckett, qui lui avait injecté une dose de sédatif. « Une dose de cheval », lui avait-il dit, en lui assurant que ça devrait suffire pour la journée. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle sortait du bureau de Weir, et devant l'air inflexible de sa supérieure, elle avait brusquement ressentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Elle avait vu Weir pâlir, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu serrer les poings, la mâchoire crispée, et l'œil noir. La scientifique s'était alors reculée dans le fond de son bureau, prête à appeler à l'aide au moindre signe d'agression de la part de la jeune major. Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir longtemps, Cheyenne était sortie précipitamment du bureau de sa supérieure. Elle avait descendu les marches tout aussi rapidement, pour heurter de plein fouet le colonel Sheppard, et maintenant, en plus d'avoir envie de frapper quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son supérieur direct, et les images qui défilaient dans sa tête n'avaient rien de professionnel, ni même de bienséant. Elle sentit tout à coup une chaleur l'envahir, et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. S'efforçant de garder le contrôle d'elle-même, elle bredouilla :

"Excusez-moi, colonel, on m'attend pour un cours."

Elle riva ses yeux au sol, et s'éloigna du colonel.

"Major !" l'appela John. (elle se retourna) "La salle d'entraînement est de l'autre côté."

"C'est vrai."

Elle fit demi tour, et courut presque jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Quand elle y arriva, ses « élèves » l'attendaient. Elle grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bonjour, et se fit l'impression d'être Ronon. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer cette colère qui brûlait en elle, sans qu'elle sache contre qui elle était vraiment dirigée. Elle respira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer, sans succès. Elle regarda les jeunes Marines, tour à tour. C'étaient encore des gamins. C'était officiel : Weir la prenait vraiment pour une nounou. Elle avait essayé de plaider sa cause, mais le discours « Vous m'avez assigné cette mission parce que je suis une femme. Vous croyez peut-être que ma condition de femme fait de moi quelqu'un qu'on doit reléguer à des tâches telles que le baby-sitting ! » aurait peut-être eu plus d'impact si son interlocuteur avait été un homme. Elle décocha un coup de poing à un jeune sergent, qui s'écroula sur le tapis dans un cri de douleur.

"Vous croyez peut-être qu'un Wraith va vous prévenir qu'il va vous frapper, sergent ? Debout !"

Le jeune homme se releva. Elle l'avait non seulement blessé physiquement, mais aussi dans son ego. C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Le jeune sergent avait visiblement l'air énervé de s'être ainsi fait humilier devant ses pairs.

"Frappez-moi", lui dit Cheyenne.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, et voulut lui rendre son coup de poing, mais la jeune femme esquiva, et utilisa la force du sergent contre lui pour l'envoyer au tapis.

"C'est mou !" lui cria-t-elle. "C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre ? Si vous vous battez comme ça contre les Wraiths, vous finirez en petit déjeuner, sergent !"

Le sergent se releva, et reprit le combat contre sa supérieure. Coup de poing. Esquive. Coup de pied. Esquive. Feinte et balayette. Cheyenne tomba sur le dos. Le jeune Marine jubila. Cette inattention lui valut une balayette. Il tomba sur le dos. Cheyenne se redressa, et posa sa main droite sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

"Vous êtes mort, sergent !" lui dit-elle. "Suivant !" cria-t-elle aux autres.

Mais, personne n'osait s'approcher. Le jeune sergent était dans un état lamentable. Cheyenne s'empara de deux bâtons, et dit :

"Quand vous voulez. Une seule hésitation comme celle-ci lors d'un combat, et ça vous coûte la vie. N'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes pas seuls. Ce qui veut dire que si vous hésitez, vous mettez la vie de vos équipiers en danger. J'attends."

Les jeunes recrues commencèrent alors à prendre chacun deux bâtons, et virent se placer en ligne sur le tapis.

"Très bien. Je suis un Wraith. Vous avez ordre de me capturer vivant."

Les Marines commencèrent à l'encercler. Puis, ils engagèrent le combat. Mais, Cheyenne était une très bonne combattante, et ne se laissa pas faire comme ça. Ses adversaires l'apprirent à leurs dépends. Les plus agiles et les plus résistants tinrent pendant une heure de combat acharné. Alors que le dernier de ses élèves tombait sur le tapis, Cheyenne entendit une voix qu'elle aurait préférée ne pas entendre avant longtemps.

"Major, je crois que cela suffit. On vous a demandé de les entraîner, pas de les tuer vous-même."

Cheyenne pivota lentement sur ses talons, mit ses bâtons en appui sur son épaule, et dit :

"Mr Woolsey ! Je croyais que McKay vous emmenait faire un tour sur le continent !"

"Le Dr McKay a été retenu dans son labo, pour une durée encore indéterminée."

"Ouais, ça, c'est du McKay tout craché. Je suppose que vous cherchez un nouveau pilote. Le colonel et moi-même serions ravis de…"

"Inutile", la coupa-t-il. "Le Dr Weir a demandé au major Lorne de m'accompagner."

"Evidemment."

Woolsey regarda l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les Marines que le Dr Weir avait confié à Cheyenne.

"Le cours est terminé", leur dit-il. "Allez voir le Dr Beckett."

Les jeunes recrues ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et partirent sans demander leur reste. Cheyenne était restée debout, au milieu du tatami, les yeux rivés sur Woolsey, ses mains crispées sur ses bâtons. Le diplomate lui dit :

"Vous devriez vraiment aller à l'infirmerie, et laisser le Dr Beckett vous faire une injection de sédatif, major."

"Pour votre gouverne, sachez que je suis allée ce matin demander au Dr Beckett une injection", lui répondit-elle entre ses dents, tout en marchant sur lui d'un air menaçant.

Ça faisait deux fois qu'il faisait une erreur aussi stupide. Parler au colonel ou au major, alors que ceux-ci étaient seuls. Pourquoi avait-il dit aux Marines d'aller à l'infirmerie ? La voix de Lorne dans son oreillette vint le tirer de cette situation difficile :

"Mr Woolsey, je vous attends dans Jumper 1."

Woolsey battit en retraite.

* * *

"C'est non, colonel !" explosa Weir.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le colonel Sheppard essayait de la convaincre de les laisser reprendre leurs activités normales d'explorateurs de la galaxie de Pégase. Elle sentait venir le mal de crâne. Sheppard était déjà du genre tenace, mais quand on lui disait non, il finissait toujours par abdiquer, mais là, il semblait vraiment être décidé à ne pas prendre un non pour une réponse. Elizabeth sentait sa patience légendaire s'effriter petit à petit. Elle avait tout essayé. Elle avait tenté de le raisonner, en lui parlant comme à un adulte qu'il était censé être, puis, elle avait fini par exploser, en lui crachant un « non ! » au visage, sans explications, comme une mère poussée à bout par l'un de ses enfants. Elle regretta tout de suite d'avoir ainsi explosé, car la réaction de Sheppard ne se fit pas attendre. Il jeta le siège sur lequel il s'appuyait à travers la pièce, en hurlant :

"J'en ai marre ! ! Laissez-moi faire mon boulot, sinon…"

Le rayon paralysant de l'arme de Ronon l'interrompit, et il s'écroula, face contre terre. Elizabeth regarda Ronon, encore sous le choc, et lui dit :

"Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie et demander au Dr Beckett de lui injecter la dose la plus massive de sédatif qu'il soit possible de lui injecter, sans risquer de le tuer."

Ronon hocha la tête, et souleva le colonel, le portant en travers de ses épaules, comme un fétu de paille. Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, il déposa Sheppard sur un lit, sous le regard ahuri de Beckett.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda le médecin.

"Il est allé voir le Dr Weir pour qu'elle le laisse reprendre les explorations, et il a pas aimé qu'on lui dise non", lui répondit le Satedan. "Weir veut que vous lui donniez la plus forte dose possible."

Beckett lui injecta la même dose qu'il avait injectée à Cheyenne un peu plus tôt. La jeune major entra à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait l'air agitée, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas, avec la dose que Beckett lui avait administrée. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le colonel, inconscient.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? !" demanda-t-elle, en regardant Ronon, ce qui vexa légèrement le médecin, car cela voulait dire qu'elle ne le croyait pas capable de mettre le colonel KO. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? !"

"Je l'ai juste calmé", répondit Ronon, en portant discrètement la main à son arme.

Cheyenne le regarda, le fusillant du regard. Puis, comme elle avait très bien vu le geste de Ronon, elle se tourna vers Beckett.

"Sans vouloir vous vexer, Doc, votre traitement n'est pas très efficace. Je vais avoir besoin d'une autre dose."

"C'est impossible, major", lui répondit Carson.

"Quoi ? Comment ça, « impossible » ? J'en ai besoin !"

"Je vous ai donné la dose la plus forte que je pouvais vous donner. Si j'augmente le dosage, je risque de vous tuer, ou de causer des dommages permanents."

"Me tuer ?" dit Cheyenne, d'une voix trop calme pour quelqu'un dans son état. "A votre avis, qu'est-ce que la plante est en train de faire ? !" explosa-t-elle. (elle se dirigea vers les armoires, qu'elle commença à fouiller) "Si vous ne voulez pas m'injecter une autre dose, je vais le faire moi-même."

Le rayon de l'arme de Ronon l'atteignit dans le dos. Elle s'écroula. Ronon la mit en travers de ses épaules, et dit à Beckett, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie :

"Trouvez cet antidote, et vite. J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps, Doc. Je l'emmène dans ses quartiers", ajouta-t-il en désignant Cheyenne. "J'ai dans l'idée qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils soient ensemble tous les deux, quand ils se réveilleront."

* * *

Sheppard ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait un peu groggy. Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Comment était-il arrivé à l'infirmerie ? Beckett s'approcha de son lit, et lui dit :

"Comment vous sentez-vous, colonel ?"

"Mieux que tout à l'heure. J'étais vraiment énervé. Là, je me sens… pas entièrement calmé, mais… moins énervé."

"Je vous ai injecté une dose de sédatif."

"Ravi que ce truc fasse encore effet."

"Pas pour longtemps, colonel, je le crains. Il ne fait plus effet sur le major O'Bannon. Je lui ai injecté une dose ce matin, et elle est revenue m'en réclamer une tout à l'heure. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lui en donner, parce que la dose que je lui avais injectée était la plus forte possible, et que si j'augmentais le dosage, ça risquait de la tuer, ça l'a mis hors d'elle. Ronon a été obligé de lui tirer dessus. Il l'a emmenée dans ses quartiers."

Le visage de Sheppard s'assombrit. Même si le docteur ne le lui avait pas explicitement dit, il savait lire entre les lignes. Cheyenne n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et vu que le sédatif ne lui faisait presque plus d'effet, il n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

"Où en est l'antidote ?"

Beckett baissa les yeux. John n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle. Le médecin n'avait jamais su mentir. Il n'était pas sûr d'en trouver un à temps.

"Combien de temps il nous reste ?"

"Je ne sais pas, colonel, mais étant donné que le sédatif a ralenti la progression de l'infection, vous avez encore quelques jours. Les habitants de M4-221 sont morts en une semaine, sans sédatif. Vous avez encore un peu de temps devant vous."

"Mais, vous ne pouvez pas me dire combien, exactement ?"

"La médecine n'est pas une science exacte, colonel. En attendant, vous pouvez sortir, mais croyez-moi, colonel, il vaut mieux que vous restiez dans vos quartiers."

"Ouais, vous avez raison. Pour la sécurité de tout le monde, et le bon déroulement des activités de la base, c'est plus prudent."

* * *

Cheyenne ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle tourna la tête. Ronon était assis dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la salle de bain, celui-là même où Sheppard s'était assis, alors qu'elle prenait sa douche. Le Satedan lui sourit, et lui dit :

"Un coup de rayon paralysant est 100 fois plus efficace qu'une dose de sédatif pour vous calmer."

"Très drôle, Ronon, vraiment très drôle."

Le Satedan se leva, et dit :

"C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais, je préfèrerais ne pas servir de garde malade."

"Je ne suis pas malade", répliqua Cheyenne, qui sentait la colère monter à nouveau en elle. "Tirez-vous, avant que je m'énerve !"

Ronon la regarda, puis sortit, en lui disant :

"Vous devriez vraiment rester ici."

Le regard noir de Cheyenne fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que la porte ne se referme.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Atlantis. Cheyenne sortit de sa salle de bain, prête pour dormir. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette et d'un long peignoir satinés. Son regard se posa sur son lit. Finalement, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle passa sa main devant l'interface de contrôle, et ouvrit les portes vitrées qui menaient à son balcon. Elle sortit et ferma les yeux un instant, alors qu'une légère brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux et son peignoir. Elle rouvrit les yeux, puis alla s'appuyer à la rambarde, admirant la cité toute illuminée ; une flèche scintillante pointée vers le ciel faisait face à ses quartiers. Elle perçut un mouvement sur sa droite, tourna la tête vers ce mouvement, et vit Sheppard descendre de la rambarde. A sa question muette, il répondit :

"Je suis passé de balcon en balcon jusqu'ici."

Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun à un bout du balcon. Ils étaient parfaitement immobiles, comme des statues. Puis, Cheyenne finit par s'approcher de lui, l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt, et le plaqua contre le mur, qui séparait son balcon de celui des quartiers voisins, heureusement inoccupés. Sheppard n'eut pas l'air surpris, et se laissa faire. Elle se plaqua contre lui, et l'embrassa, tout en glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il répondit à son baiser ; leur bouche était comme scellée l'une contre l'autre. Il l'attrapa par la taille, et tournant sur lui-même, la plaqua contre le mur. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses et remontèrent sous sa nuisette, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent l'élastique de son slip. Ses doigts le firent glisser le long de ses jambes. Leur bouche était toujours collée l'une contre l'autre, leur langue entremêlée. Les mains de Cheyenne quittèrent le torse de Sheppard pour buter contre l'élastique de son boxer, dont elles le débarrassèrent. Elle remonta une jambe le long de celle de Sheppard, et lui enserra la taille avec. Le colonel comprit à ses mouvements provocateurs contre son bassin, et à ses ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules, que les préliminaires étaient superflus. Il la souleva donc, et tandis que sa deuxième jambe rejoignait la première autour de sa taille, il la pénétra, sa bouche toujours contre la sienne ; barrière naturelle à leurs gémissements de plaisir. La jeune major était tellement légère dans ses bras, et l'odeur de sa peau était tellement envoûtante. Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, amplifiant du même coup leurs gémissements, qui devinrent rapidement des cris étouffés. C'était encore mieux que dans leurs rêves. Ils jouirent ensemble, restant tremblant de plaisir pendant un moment, leur souffle mêlé l'un à l'autre, leurs yeux ne quittant pas ceux de l'autre, malgré la pénombre qui les entourait. Sheppard finit par reposer Cheyenne par terre, et la jeune femme posa ses mains sur son torse, le repoussant légèrement, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il la regarda faire, pas certain de la conduite à adopter. Puis, lorsqu'il la vit, avant de rentrer, laisser glisser son peignoir le long de ses épaules, jusqu'au sol, il sut qu'elle ne voulait pas que la nuit s'arrête là. Il ôta son tee-shirt, et la rejoignit. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit qu'elle avait enlevé sa nuisette ; et lui faisait face. Elle avait vraiment un corps magnifique, juste une petite cicatrice sur son flanc, dûe à une balle qu'elle avait reçu lors d'un combat contre les Geniis ; une partie de son histoire, imprimée sur sa peau. L'autre était le symbole chinois du courage, tatoué juste en dessous de son nombril, à un endroit où on ne pouvait le voir que quand elle était très dénudée. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Leurs mains parcouraient leur corps. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient bien déterminés à ne pas sauter l'étape des préliminaires, et prirent le temps de se découvrir, de trouver leurs zones érogènes. Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, les deux militaires étaient toujours enlacés. Ils ne ressentaient aucune fatigue, alors qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour, sans dormir. Les quartiers de Cheyenne étaient sans dessus dessous, comme si une bataille venait d'y avoir lieu. Cheyenne et Sheppard se tenaient au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Le colonel était assis sur le sol, Cheyenne sur lui, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Les lèvres de John dévoraient le cou de sa compagne. La jeune femme se pencha légèrement en arrière, pour permettre un meilleur accès à Sheppard, lui laissant le champ libre pour aller explorer son buste. Puis, d'une légère pression de la main sur sa taille, il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait la prendre maintenant. Elle fit alors légèrement bouger son bassin, et il entra en elle. Tandis qu'elle donnait de petits mouvements de hanches pour prolonger le plaisir, elle prit possession des lèvres du colonel, en un long baiser passionné. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, et leurs gémissements devinrent bien vite des cris. Entendre la jeune femme murmurer inlassablement son prénom à son oreille était pour John le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Elle accéléra encore ses mouvements, et la jouissance vint les prendre, dans un ultime cri de plaisir.

Ce fut ce moment-là que les haut-parleurs de la base choisirent pour cracher :

"Colonel Sheppard, major O'Bannon, présentez-vous immédiatement à l'infirmerie."

Les deux militaires s'entreregardèrent. Ils étaient en sueur, et avaient les cheveux en bataille et trempés par la transpiration. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se présenter ainsi à l'infirmerie. S'ils le faisaient, tout le monde saurait instantanément ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et ils savaient que le règlement de l'armée l'interdisait. L'adrénaline que leur faisait sécréter la plante rendait cette situation beaucoup plus excitante. En un sens, garder le secret, c'était se mettre en danger, et ils avaient besoin de se mettre en danger. Ils se relevèrent sans un mot, et se dirigèrent vers le balcon. Cheyenne récupéra son peignoir et s'enveloppa dedans, tandis que Sheppard enfilait son boxer et son tee-shirt. Après un dernier baiser à Cheyenne, John repartit vers ses quartiers, en empruntant le même chemin que celui par lequel il était arrivé la veille. En le regardant partir, Cheyenne eut l'impression de jouer un remake de la scène du balcon dans _Roméo et Juliette_. Elle rentra prendre une douche rapide, s'habilla tout aussi rapidement, et noua ses cheveux humides en une tresse qui balayait son dos. Elle sortit de ses quartiers, tout en enfilant ses chaussures, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lacer. Les soldats qu'elle croisait la saluèrent avec le respect dû à son grade, mais ne purent s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard, surtout les plus jeunes. Plus la plante infectait le système de la jeune major, et plus sa tenue et sa démarche se faisaient provocantes. Outre son pantalon d'uniforme, elle portait un tee-shirt dont elle avait noué le bas pour laisser apparaître son nombril et son ventre plat, aux abdominaux bien dessinés. Le balancement de ses hanches était un spectacle quasi-hypnotique pour les hommes qu'elle croisait. Un bruit sourd derrière elle lui apprit que le jeune sergent, qu'elle venait de croiser, venait juste de faire une rencontre – très certainement douloureuse pour son nez – avec un des piliers qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie. Le colonel s'y trouvait déjà. Elle s'assit sur un lit, tout en dévorant son supérieur du regard. Beckett les regarda. Aucun d'eux ne faisait preuve d'agressivité. Pourtant, la veille, ils étaient deux boules de nerfs, prêts à frapper tout le monde sans la moindre raison. Là, ils avaient l'air calmes, tout à fait normaux, si l'on exceptait les regards brûlants à faire fondre un iceberg, qu'ils se lançaient.

"Alors, comment vont mes pires mais néanmoins très fidèles patients ?" plaisanta Carson.

"Très bien", répondit Sheppard. "Allez, injectez-nous le sédatif, qu'on en finisse."

Beckett leur injecta donc la même dose que la veille, et leur dit :

"Vous êtes conscients que ça risque de ne plus faire effet du tout ?"

"On sait, Doc", lui répondit Cheyenne. "Mais, c'est tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant."

* * *

Le reste de la journée consista en des entraînements très violents entre les deux militaires, des séances de jogging dans la cité, entrecoupés de baisers enflammés au détour d'un couloir désert, ou de séances de sexe dans des parties de la cité où personne n'allait, ou dans un Jumper occulté, alors que des scientifiques travaillaient sur d'autres Jumpers. Les rares fois où ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs de la cité, les autres membres de l'expédition faisaient demi tour quand ils les voyaient, et les évitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

* * *

Sheppard marchait dans un couloir désert, quand deux mains agrippèrent le devant de son tee-shirt, alors qu'il passait devant une porte, et le tirèrent sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se retrouva violemment plaqué au mur, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, une bouche douce et chaude se colla à la sienne, et une langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres. Il sourit. Cette bouche, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était celle de Cheyenne. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et fut surpris de ne pas toucher un tissu, mais directement la peau de la jeune femme. Il fit glisser ses mains plus bas, pensant finir par buter sur la ceinture de son pantalon, mais ne rencontra aucun tissu. Elle s'écarta de lui, et le regarda, une lueur provocatrice au fonds des yeux. Elle avait déjà retiré tous ses vêtements, qui gisaient par terre. John jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : le laboratoire de McKay. En temps normal, il se serait affolé. On avait beau être au milieu de la nuit, le scientifique pouvait arriver à n'importe quel instant, et les surprendre dans cette posture. Mais, là, il s'en fichait complètement. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était qu'il était bien trop habillé. Il retirait son tee-shirt, quand il entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient. Deux. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Celles de Zelenka et McKay, qui étaient en train de se disputer, afin de trouver le coupable d'une expérience ratée. Sheppard prit Cheyenne par la main, rassembla ses vêtements, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une pièce au fonds du laboratoire, qui servait de placard. Il refermait la porte sur eux, au moment où les deux scientifiques entraient. Non pas qu'il craignait d'être surpris, mais il ne voulait pas être interrompu. Il finit de retirer son tee-shirt, pendant que Cheyenne dégrafait sa ceinture, et le débarrassait de son pantalon. Elle l'embrassa, puis fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, sur son torse, s'attardant à mordiller ses tétons – zone que Sheppard n'aurait jamais cru aussi érogène – son ventre, puis plus bas. Une main sur les fesses du colonel, elle referma ses lèvres sur le sexe fièrement dressé de Sheppard, qui laissa échapper un discret soupir de plaisir. De l'autre côté de la porte, ils entendirent Zelenka s'exclamer :

"Rodney ! Je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez plus célibataire !"

"Quoi ?" demanda le scientifique.

Radek lui montra le soutien gorge qu'il venait de ramasser par terre.

"Vous pourriez juste éviter de l'emmener dans le labo…" lui dit-il.

Dans leur placard, Cheyenne et Sheppard ne virent pas l'expression effarée de McKay, mais ils l'imaginèrent. Ils retinrent un éclat de rire, à l'idée que les scientifiques les plus coincés d'Atlantis avaient trouvé le soutien gorge de Cheyenne, à un endroit où ils n'auraient pas dû le trouver. Ils n'y accordèrent pas plus d'importance, et reprirent où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Une main enfouie dans les cheveux de sa jeune major, Sheppard l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. La jeune femme s'occupa du colonel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Elle se releva, et l'embrassa, étouffant son soupir de frustration.

"Ce serait dommage de s'arrêter maintenant", lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. "On est coincés ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'aller se coucher, autant rendre l'attente agréable…"

Sheppard sourit. Cheyenne s'écarta de lui, et s'adossa à la paroi derrière elle. Elle lui jeta un regard brûlant, et lui dit :

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Il s'approcha d'elle, et alors qu'elle allait prendre possession de ses lèvres, il rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en murmurant :

"Non, non, non. Laisse-moi faire."

"A tes ordres, mon colonel."

Il fit lentement glisser ses mains sur la peau de la jeune femme, se délectant de la sentir frémir sous ses doigts, et d'entendre son souffle devenir de plus en plus court. Il ralentit ses caresses, alors qu'il atteignait son bas ventre, jusqu'à s'arrêter un instant.

"John", gémit-elle. "T'arrêtes pas."

Il lui écarta légèrement les cuisses, et sa bouche partit à l'exploration de ce triangle d'or. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se crisper sur ses épaules, tandis qu'elle remuait son bassin, en rythme avec ses caresses buccales. Cheyenne lâcha son épaule, pour appuyer son poing contre sa bouche, afin d'empêcher les cris de plaisir qu'elle tentait de retenir, de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. La bouche experte de Sheppard l'amena au bord de l'orgasme, s'arrêta un instant, puis finalement, reprit ses caresses, jusqu'à la faire jouir. Il fit remonter sa langue vers les seins de la jeune femme, puis s'empara de ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, il la souleva, et la pénétra, ne lui ayant pas laissé le temps de reprendre ses esprits. En voyant le sourire satisfait de la jeune femme à la pénétration, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'arrêter là…"

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part."

Ils étaient tellement occupés, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu que les deux scientifiques avaient fini par quitter le labo. Sheppard accentua son mouvement de va et vient, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Cheyenne. Il savourait son odeur. Sans la reposer, il l'éloigna de la paroi, pour l'allonger par terre. Puis, il recommença ses va et vient. La jeune femme enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés du colonel. Celui-ci s'empara de ses lèvres, étouffant le cri de jouissance qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à laisser échapper. A bout de souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sheppard se laissa aller sur la poitrine de Cheyenne. La jeune femme lui demanda :

"Tu crois qu'ils sont encore là ?"

Sheppard tourna la tête vers la porte, et prêta l'oreille, pour essayer d'entendre un bruit indiquant que Radek et McKay étaient encore là. Il n'entendit rien.

"Habille-toi, et on va vite le savoir."

Les deux jeunes gens s'habillèrent. Avant que Sheppard n'ouvre la porte, Cheyenne l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce baiser laissait entendre que la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

"T'es jamais rassasiée, toi…"

"De toi ? Jamais. Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne."

"Ooooooooh, non."

Il ouvrit la porte, et passa prudemment la tête par l'ouverture. Le labo était désert. Il repéra le soutien gorge de Cheyenne que Radek avait laissé à côté d'un ordinateur. Lorsqu'il vit que le soutien gorge en question était plutôt sexy, il se tourna vers Cheyenne, et lui dit, avec un sourire :

"J'aurais bien aimé voir leurs têtes, quand Radek a trouvé ton soutien gorge, et a cru qu'il appartenait à la copine de McKay."

La jeune femme reprit son soutien gorge, et dit :

"S'ils savaient pourquoi il se trouvait ici…" (elle se plaqua contre le colonel) "J'ai envie d'une douche… Tu m'accompagnes ?"

Sheppard s'empara de cette bouche impertinente et experte, en un long baiser affamé. Puis, il lui dit, sentant le désir monter à nouveau en lui :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?"

Ils sortirent tous les deux rapidement du labo, et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de Cheyenne, en prenant bien soin d'éviter d'être vus.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils furent à nouveau appelés à l'infirmerie, pour leur injection quotidienne de sédatif. Ce rituel commençait à leur peser. Ils y allèrent de mauvaise grâce, et quand le Dr Beckett arriva avec les seringues contenant le liquide qu'il allait leur injecter, Cheyenne lui dit :

"Au lieu de perdre votre temps à nous injecter un sédatif qui ne nous fait plus aucun effet, vous feriez mieux de chercher l'antidote."

Beckett savait très bien que le major avait raison de dire que le sédatif ne leur faisait plus aucun effet. Leurs dernières analyses le montraient. Cependant, il préférait garder l'espoir que le sédatif les aidait quand même encore un peu.

"Vous êtes devenu médecin dans la nuit, peut-être, major ?" répondit-il à l'insolente, tout en lui injectant le sédatif dans le bras.

"Pas besoin d'être docteur pour savoir que je ne ressent aucune amélioration", répliqua-t-elle, en descendant du lit sur lequel elle était assise, et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même façon. Ils avaient bien essayé d'échapper à leur injection, mais un groupe de soldats était alors envoyé à leur recherche, et lorsqu'ils essayaient de se défendre, un rayon de blaster Wraith les stoppait dans leur élan, et ils se réveillaient à l'infirmerie, après que Beckett leur eut injecté le sédatif. Ils repartaient aussitôt de l'infirmerie, vraiment très énervés, et se lançaient alors dans une longue séance de combat au corps à corps, qui se terminait toujours de la même façon : une longue course à travers la cité jusqu'aux quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre, et une étreinte torride et sauvage.

* * *

Elizabeth était préoccupée par le comportement de plus en plus « primitif » de ses deux amis. Beckett lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver un antidote avant que les dommages soient irréparables. D'ailleurs, son équipe et lui travaillaient d'arrache-pied, jour et nuit, afin d'accélérer la fabrication de l'antidote. Ils étaient près d'avoir un résultat, mais ne savaient pas combien de temps exactement, il restait au major et au colonel. Elle était dans son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées, quand Zelenka déboula dans son bureau.

"On a un problème, Dr Weir", lui dit-il, paniqué.

"Comment ça ?"

"Ça fait une semaine qu'on suit un vaisseau ruche Wraith", murmura rapidement Zelenka. "Nos détecteurs longue portée viennent de nous indiquer qu'il a subitement changé de direction."

Weir referma ses yeux, prenant une grande respiration.

"Où se dirige-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton défait.

"Vers Atlantis", répondit le scientifique dans un souffle. "Il sera là dans quelques heures."

"Où est le Dédale ?" enchaîna le docteur ayant le mauvais pressentiment qu'il lui incomberait de nouveau de maintenir la sécurité de la cité sans le vaisseau.

Zelenka secoua la tête confirmant les craintes du docteur.

"Il ne pourra jamais être là avant les Wraiths. Même à pleine vitesse…" répondit le scientifique d'un ton crispé. "Au mieux, nous pouvons espérer son arrivée dans 9 heures peut-être 8."

Weir soupira, alla dans la salle de contrôle, puis dit à l'officier de pont :

"Contactez Caldwell. Faites-lui un rapport de notre situation, qu'il fasse au plus vite."

L'officier de pont fit claquer ses rangers en un garde-à-vous, avant de saluer le docteur et de contacter le Dédale. Le docteur Weir laissa échapper un soupir. Il lui faudrait de nouveau défendre la cité ; de plus il était indispensable pour la survie de la cité de détruire le vaisseau ruche. Elizabeth n'était pas dupe, maintenir la sécurité de la cité était déjà presque de l'ordre de l'impossible. Détruire un vaisseau ruche...

Elizabeth se dirigea vers la console de commande et appuyant sur le haut parleur, donna l'ordre que tout le personnel se tienne prêt à défendre la cité.

* * *

John souffla violement alors que Cheyenne le serrait contre elle, l'avant bras autour de son cou. Il était sur le point de renverser la situation, lorsque la voix du commandant de la station résonna dans la salle d'entraînement. Sans prendre le temps de se changer, empoignant juste une serviette de coton pour essuyer leur corps couvert de sueur, les deux militaires se précipitèrent vers la salle de contrôle où Weir les attendait.

"Je ne crois pas que votre tenue soit très réglementaire", commenta Weir, alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle, essoufflés.

En effet, John n'avait que son seul pantalon de survêtement gris, et sa serviette blanche autour du cou ; la sueur dégoulinant sur son torse. Cheyenne, quant à elle, était vêtue d'un micro short et d'une brassière de sport, qui était trempée de sueur. Cheyenne regarda d'un air critique le colonel alors que celui-ci faisait de même, l'incompréhension se lisait sur leur visage : qu'est ce qui pouvait bien choquer le docteur Weir ? Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être aussi prude.

Décidant que le problème de leur tenue était somme toute secondaire, Sheppard demanda :

"Que se passe-t-il, docteur Weir ?"

"Un vaisseau Wraith se dirige vers Atlantis." (Weir regarda Zelenka) "Vous avez une idée de la raison qui l'a poussé à changer de trajectoire ?"

"Non, pas encore", répondit Zelenka, d'un ton stressé. "On est en train d'analyser leurs communications sub-spatiales."

"Sait-on quand il sera sur nous ?" demanda Sheppard.

"Dans 5h", dit Rodney, qui venait d'entrer, les yeux fixés sur l'appareil à écran tactile qu'il avait à la main tapotant avec l'autre pour faire apparaître de nouvelles données. "Peut-être moins... Le Dédale mettra au moins 8h à arriver... à pleine vitesse."

"Vous êtes sûr ?" demanda Weir.

McKay la regarda, un sourcil levé, ses yeux la regardant de haut comme pour lui dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Cheyenne siffla, moqueuse :

"Vous venez de vexer notre brillant docteur…"

Rodney se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui répondre vertement, mais resta un instant sans voix lorsqu'il vit la façon dont elle était habillée. Puis, il dit :

"Le téléporteur a oublié de vous rendre vos vêtements ?"

Elle le regarda, un petit sourire provoquant sur les lèvres, ses yeux entrouverts et passa un pouce dans la ceinture de son short, ce qui laissa entrevoir l'élastique de son slip, avant de le laisser claquer bruyamment sur ses hanches, et lui dit :

"Quoi, ça ne vous plaît pas ?"

"Major !" la sermonna Weir. "Si vous continuez, je vous consigne dans vos quartiers !"

"Toute seule, ou accompagnée ?" demanda Cheyenne, en coulant un regard vers Sheppard, à qui l'idée ne semblait pas déplaire.

Weir soupira. Il fallait vraiment que Beckett trouve cet antidote. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu que cette plante infecte ses deux là. En temps normal, ils étaient difficiles à maîtriser, mais maintenant qu'ils agissaient comme deux adolescents pré-pubères...

Elle sortit de ses pensées avec un soupir, constatant que, sans même se soucier du fait que leur supérieur était dans la même pièce, ainsi que d'autres personnes, Sheppard et Cheyenne ne se quittaient pas des yeux, et s'envoyaient des regards que les grands pontes de l'armée n'aimeraient pas voir échangés entre deux officiers travaillant l'un sous les ordres de l'autre, elle toussota. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat, de sortir le colonel Sheppard de son observation intensive de son major, tandis qu'O'Bannon semblait vouloir vérifier si un regard ne pouvait vraiment pas tuer.

"Je suggère de mettre des Jumpers occultés en orbite", commença le colonel, pointant du doigt les endroits précis où les envoyer, sur l'écran qui affichait la carte spatiale. "Deux équipes. J'en commanderai une, et O'Bannon la deuxième. Je pense que…"

"Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici", l'interrompit Weir. "Votre idée est certes excellente mais ni vous ni le major ne quitterez la cité."

Sheppard s'avança vers elle, la détermination se lisant dans ses yeux verts, tandis que Cheyenne fulminait silencieusement, jetant des regards assassins sur toute la pièce, et particulièrement à son commandant de mission, qui semblait vouloir l'empêcher de faire son travail.

"Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis l'officier le plus gradé d'Atlantis, et que, par conséquent, je suis le seul officier compétant à prendre les décisions militaires nécessaire à notre survie ?"

"J'en suis parfaitement consciente, colonel", répondit Elizabeth, d'un ton sec, n'aimant pas le ton agressif du colonel. "Mais vous êtes avant tout des officiers infectés par une plante aliène."

Elle vit que le Colonel s'apprêtait à répondre, et ajouta d'un ton ferme et définitif, comme pour enfoncer le clou dans leur cercueil :

"Et loin d'être en pleine possession de vos moyens..."

Elle se tut, attendant une réplique acerbe du major O'Bannon mais ne fut gratifiée d'aucune.

"En tant que responsable de cette expédition", reprit elle, le visage fermé dans une expression de commandement absolu et définitif, ses yeux bleus durs, les mâchoires crispées et le ton sec. "Je vous interdis de vous approcher des Jumpers, c'est clair ?"

Observant brièvement leur réaction, elle ajouta :

"Et sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire mettre aux arrêts si vous me désobéissez."

Gardant les yeux fixés sur les deux militaires, elle appela via radio Ronon et Teyla pour qu'ils viennent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle leur dit :

"Je veux que vous les suiviez partout où ils vont. S'ils s'approchent des Jumpers, tirez-leur dessus." (elle précisa, en voyant Ronon hausser un sourcil) "Au rayon paralysant, évidemment."

* * *

Le colonel Caldwell était assis sur son fauteuil de commandant, observant l'espace d'un air songeur. Il n'avait jamais osé rêver se retrouver aussi loin de son cher pays. Et il était là, prêt à défendre toute l'humanité, dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Un rêve devenu réalité.

Il soupira. Cependant la terre lui manquait terriblement, et ses douleurs articulaires commençaient à lui rappeler que ses longs séjours dans l'espace n'avaient pas un effet bénéfique sur sa constitution osseuse. Il reposa son dos sur le dossier de son fauteuil lançant un regard sur son équipage qui s'affairait à tester tous les gadgets que les Asgards avaient aidés à développer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hermiod. La petite créature grise avait certes un rien d'arrogance, mais était indispensable au bon fonctionnement du vaisseau et efficace ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle le colonel était aussi indulgent par rapport à ses perpétuelles remarques.

"Colonel ?"

La voix d'un subalterne interrompit ses pensées. Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme. C'était un jeune sous-officier, fraîchement diplômé du MIT – ce que cela signifiait exactement, le colonel ne le savait pas et ne s'en souciait guère – et semblait-il, avait subi l'entraînement de base des Marines. Il était somme toute chétif et ne devait sa place dans le vaisseau qu'à ses connaissances accrues en technologie. Le Dédale était, d'ailleurs, sa première affectation, et serait sans doute sa seule affectation en tant que combattant actif. Le colonel pouvait voir que le jeune homme n'avait aucun avenir en temps que soldat, il semblait devoir se briser comme du verre au premier coup. Il finirait sans aucun doute gratte-papier dans une quelconque commission à Washington. Ou, si l'Agence prenait un intérêt pour ses connaissances accrues en technologie extra-terrestre, il aurait l'insigne honneur de faire joujou avec la nouvelle génération de satellite d'espionnage.

"Nous venons de recevoir un message d'Atlantis", dit le jeune homme, d'une voix incertaine, incapable de regarder le colonel dans les yeux.

Caldwell fixa le jeune homme du regard, attendant la suite de son rapport. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place sous son regard accusateur. Il prit une grande respiration et commença :

"Un vaisseau ruche se déplace en direction d'Atlantis. Selon les estimations, il devrait atteindre la cité dans 5 heures."

Caldwell se tourna alors vers son équipage et demanda :

"Combien de temps ?"

"8 heures, au mieux, à pleine puissance..." lui répondit-on.

Il se retourna vers Hermiod, et lui jeta un regard qui demandait clairement à l'Asgard de réduire ce délai. L'Asgard releva la tête fièrement, acceptant le défi et commença à pianoter sur son clavier. Bientôt, de nombreuses parties non essentielles du vaisseau se retrouvèrent dans le noir, alors que toute l'énergie disponible était renvoyée vers les moteurs.

* * *

Les Wraiths allaient sortir de l'hyperespace d'une minute à l'autre, et ni Cheyenne ni Sheppard n'avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leurs encombrants gardiens. L'adrénaline que leur faisait sécréter la plante rendait leur besoin d'action encore plus impérieux. L'envie d'en découdre avec les Wraiths se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Soudain, la voix aseptisée du docteur Weir résonna dans la cité, via les haut-parleurs :

"Que tout le personnel se tienne prêt. Chacun à son poste. Les Wraiths viennent de sortir de l'hyperespace."

Cheyenne jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Teyla, qui semblait avoir été distraite par le message. Sans aucune hésitation, Cheyenne décocha un coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire de Teyla, ce qui l'envoya s'assommer contre le mur. Elle prit le rayon incapacitant Wraith que Teyla avait à la ceinture, ainsi que son pantalon et sa veste d'uniforme, et alla retrouver Sheppard au pas de course. Si elle ne se trompait pas, le colonel aurait baladé Ronon du côté du couloir Ouest, stratégiquement placé entre le dépôt d'armes et l'aire d'embarquement des Jumper. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le colonel se trouvait bien dans le couloir Ouest. Ronon le suivait deux pas derrière, totalement concentré sur Sheppard qui tenait une conversation unilatérale. Ronon n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, qu'un rayon incapacitant l'atteignait dans le dos, et il s'écroula bruyamment face contre le sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais un deuxième rayon paralysant lui fit oublier cette idée.

Sheppard regarda le grand corps couché par terre, clignant des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé à l'instant. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un grand gaillard comme Ronon puisse être terrassé aussi facilement, mais si ses spéculations étaient exactes, et elles l'étaient, peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir résister au rayon paralysant Wraith.

Il entendit un sifflement, leva la tête, et vit que Cheyenne attendait impatiemment qu'ils passent enfin à l'action. Il remarqua alors, à son plus grand regret, qu'elle avait passé un pantalon et une veste d'uniforme par-dessus sa « tenue » de sport.

"Je crois que Teyla ne va pas apprécier, quand elle va se réveiller", dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sheppard prit l'arme de Ronon, et sur un sourire, fit signe à Cheyenne de le suivre. Ils passèrent à la salle d'armes, où ils récupérèrent deux vestes pare-balle, et deux P-90. Sheppard exposa son plan à Cheyenne :

"On prend deux Jumpers, on pulvérise le plus de Darts possible pour donner le temps à Atlantis de balancer quelques drones, et au Dédale d'arriver. Au maximum, il nous faudra tenir une demi heure pour que les drones soient opérationnels. Ensuite, on entre dans le vaisseau ruche via les espaces d'embarquement Darts, où l'on peut simplement se tailler une voie à travers la coque du vaisseau, et on le fait exploser de l'intérieur."

"J'adore ce plan", dit Cheyenne, qui ressentait un besoin permanent d'action.

Il sortirent prudemment de la salle d'armes, et se dirigèrent tout aussi prudemment vers le hangar des Jumpers. Ils eurent un petit sourire, pensant qu'ils agissaient comme des adolescents qui allaient faire le mur. Mais, honnêtement, leur prudence n'était pas exagérée ; après tout, la menace de Weir de les mettre dans l'une des cellules d'isolement d'Atlantis (une pour chaque), n'était pas une perspective dont ils se réjouissaient. Même s'ils savaient que c'était ce qui allait leur arriver s'ils survivaient à ce plan, ce qui, dans l'esprit des deux militaires ne faisaient, bizarrement, aucun doute. Pour l'instant, l'important était de descendre autant de Darts que possible, et pourquoi pas le vaisseau. Grâce à l'effervescence provoquée par l'arrivée des Wraiths, ils purent prendre deux Jumpers sans se faire remarquer. Ouvrant la porte du hangar, ils décollèrent, puis s'occultèrent, une fois hors de la cité.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ronon se réveillait en grognant. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Sheppard s'était enfui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi distrait ? Il se releva péniblement son corps entier ressentant l'effet du rayon Wraith. Il mit sa main sur son côté cherchant son arme, son visage se contorsionna en une horrible grimace lorsqu'il compris que Sheppard la lui avait prise. Frustré, il cria de rage :

"Sheppard !"

Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez des effets de cette plante sur ses camarades. Le colonel était déjà irritant en temps normal, mais là, c'était pire. Il activa sa radio, et prit contact avec Teyla, même si ça semblait inutile, puisque si Sheppard s'était enfui, Cheyenne avait probablement fait de même. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement elle qui lui avait tiré dessus.

"Teyla, vous me recevez ?"

* * *

Teyla ressortit des vestiaires, où elle était allé passer un pantalon. Quand elle s'était réveillée, non seulement Cheyenne avait disparue, mais en plus, elle l'avait laissée à moitié nue dans le couloir. Sa radio crachouilla légèrement, puis la voix de Ronon s'éleva :

"Teyla, vous me recevez ?"

"Oui, Ronon. Je suppose que le colonel Sheppard vous a faussé compagnie ?"

"Oui, et il m'a pris mon arme. Je vous jure que si le Dr Beckett arrive à les sauver, je les tue tous les deux."

"Estimez-vous heureux, vous, il ne vous a pris que votre arme."

"Quoi ?"

"Laissez tomber. Je me rends à la salle de contrôle."

"Très bien, je vous y retrouve."

* * *

Ronon sortit du téléporteur au moment où Teyla montait les marches menant de la salle de la Porte, à la salle de contrôle. Quand Elizabeth les vit arriver sans les deux loustics qu'ils étaient censés surveiller, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" leur demanda-t-elle.

"Le major O'Bannon m'a assommée d'un coup de pied, quand vous avez annoncé que les Wraiths étaient sortis de l'hyperespace", dit Teyla.

"Elle m'a aussi tiré dessus, pour permettre à Sheppard de s'échapper", grogna Ronon. "Et il m'a pris mon arme, au passage."

Weir soupira. Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Elle en avait assez d'avoir à passer ses journées, à écouter les différentes plaintes, de personnes plus ou moins compréhensives, à propos de l'attitude des deux militaires. Elle dit aux officiers présents :

"Le plan de Sheppard était de mettre des Jumpers occultés en orbite. S'ils ont neutralisé Teyla et Ronon, c'est pas pour faire une partie de cache-cache dans la cité. Est-ce que des Jumpers ont été pris ?"

Un des officiers tapota sur les touches de son ordinateur, et dit :

"La porte du hangar à Jumpers a été ouverte il y a 10 minutes."

"Combien de Jumpers ont décollé ?"

"Jumpers 2 et 3 ont décollé. Ils se sont occultés dès qu'ils ont quitté la cité."

"Ouvrez un canal."

L'officier obéit, et quand ce fut fait, fit signe à Weir qu'elle pouvait parler.

* * *

Cheyenne et Sheppard se dirigeaient vers le vaisseau ruche. Ils communiquaient via leurs radios, sur une fréquence différente de celle utilisée par les autres membres de l'expédition. La voix d'Elizabeth résonna soudain dans le cockpit des Jumpers :

"Colonel, major, je vous ordonne de revenir immédiatement vers la cité. Cette mission n'a pas été…"

D'un même mouvement, les deux militaires coupèrent la communication. Le vaisseau ruche lança ses Darts vers la cité. Ils n'avaient pas détecté les Jumpers. La radio de Cheyenne cracha :

"On est bientôt à portée de tir. Attends mon ordre, avant de tirer."

"Compris."

Ils s'approchèrent encore un peu, puis Sheppard dit :

"Commences à tirer les drones maintenant."

Les deux militaires engagèrent le combat. Le fait qu'ils soient occultés était un sérieux avantage, car bien que les Wraiths voyaient d'où provenaient les tirs, ils ne pouvaient pas les localiser avec précision. John et Cheyenne volaient en zigzags, empêchant ainsi les Wraiths de connaître leur nombre et leur position exacte.

Le Dr Weir avait donné l'ordre au major Lorne d'aller s'asseoir sur le Siège Ancien, et de tirer les drones en direction du vaisseau ruche. Mais, les Darts les interceptaient bien avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur cible.

* * *

Le Dédale sortit de l'hyperespace, et le colonel Caldwell allait donner l'ordre de faire feu sur le vaisseau ruche, mais la voix d'Elizabeth, qui venait d'ouvrir un canal de communication, lui dit :

"Dédale, ici Atlantis. Nous avons deux hommes en Jumpers occultés à proximité du vaisseau ruche. Nous avons perdu contact avec eux. Ne tirez pas tant que nous n'avons pas réussi à les faire rentrer."

"Laissez-moi deviner", soupira Caldwell. "Sheppard et O'Bannon ?"

"Eux-mêmes."

Caldwell soupira à nouveau.

"Très bien, mais j'espère que vous les récupérerez vite, parce que je risque de ne pas avoir d'autre choix, que de répliquer."

* * *

Un Dart eut la chance de toucher le Jumper de Sheppard. Il endommagea l'endroit où se trouvait le dispositif d'occultage. Cheyenne lui tira dessus, mais ne put éviter un des débris du Dart qu'elle venait de descendre. Son Jumper perdit lui aussi son occultage.

"Colonel, on est mal barrés", dit-elle dans sa radio.

"Je te remercie, je sais", lui répondit John, agacé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

* * *

Deux points apparurent soudain sur les radars du Dédale.

"Mon colonel, on a localisé le colonel Sheppard et le major O'Bannon."

"Téléportez-les ici."

L'officier obéit, et téléporta les deux militaires, juste avant que leurs Jumpers ne soient abattus. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'on les avait empêché de mener à bien la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixée, ils pointèrent leur P-90 devant eux, prêts à en découdre avec quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

"Baissez vos armes !" leur ordonna Caldwell.

Mais, ni Cheyenne ni Sheppard ne l'entendaient de cette oreille. Ils gardèrent leur arme pointée devant eux. Caldwell, qui avait ordonné qu'un de ses officiers se munisse d'un blaster Wraith, fit signe à celui-ci, et une nouvelle fois, les deux militaires se firent tirer dessus. Le colonel ordonna qu'on les désarme, puis donna l'ordre d'abattre le vaisseau ruche, envoya des F-302 s'occuper des Darts restant, et ouvrit un canal vers Atlantis.

"Dr Weir", dit-il. "Vos hommes sont à bord du Dédale, inconscients, mais entiers. Je vous les téléporte ?"

"Envoyez-les dans une des cellules de la cité. Ils y resteront tant que Beckett n'aura pas mis au point son antidote."

"Très bien. Je demande la permission d'atterrir, pour effectuer quelques réparations."

"Permission accordée, colonel. Terminé."

Caldwell fit téléporter le colonel et le major dans une des cellules d'Atlantis, où ils furent enfermés, un champ de force prévenant toute tentative d'évasion, dressé autour de la cellule.

* * *

Cheyenne se réveilla avant Sheppard. Quand elle vit que le Dr Weir les avait fait mettre aux arrêts, elle fut hors d'elle. Elle avisa les deux gardes qu'Elizabeth avait postés devant la cellule, et leur dit :

"Ouvrez la cellule." (les soldats ne bougèrent pas) "Vous êtes sourds, ou quoi ? Je suis votre officier supérieur, et je viens de vous donner un ordre. Ouvrez-cette-cellule ! !"

Les soldats ne daignèrent même pas la regarder. Elle entreprit alors de réveiller Sheppard. Peut-être que lui, ils l'écouteront. Après tout, il était l'officier le plus gradé d'Atlantis. Lorsque Sheppard émergea, elle lui dit :

"On nous a mis en cellule, et ces deux-là ne veulent pas nous laisser sortir."

"Lieutenant, ouvrez la cellule", dit John.

"Désolé, mon colonel, mais le Dr Weir nous a interdit de vous laisser sortir, et le colonel Caldwell a pris le commandement, en attendant que vous soyez rétablis."

Sheppard voyait bien que Cheyenne fulminait. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Calme-toi. Ne cèdes pas à cette plante."

Mais, Cheyenne le repoussa, et voulut frapper les barreaux de la cellule. Mais, le champ de force lui envoya une décharge électrique. Elle recula en hurlant de douleur, la rage l'envahissant totalement. Elle tomba soudain à genoux, terrassée par une vive douleur à la poitrine. Sheppard se précipita vers elle. Elle commençait à ressentir les premiers symptômes d'une crise cardiaque.

"Appelez Beckett !" hurla-t-il aux soldats.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Désinhibition**

**Chapitre 5**

"Appelez Beckett !" hurla Sheppard aux soldats.

Le soldat appela le Dr Beckett par radio, lui demandant de venir avec une équipe médicale le plus rapidement possible à la cellule. Puis, il baissa le champ de force qui entourait la cellule, et ouvrit celle-ci. Sheppard s'était agenouillé à côté de Cheyenne, et l'avait allongée par terre. La jeune femme ressentait une violente douleur dans la poitrine, qui remontait dans le cou, les épaules et la mâchoire. Elle était crispée, et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa main saisit le bras de Sheppard et le serra. Beckett arriva avec deux infirmières, qui poussaient un brancard. Il avait amené son kit médical, et un défibrillateur. Cheyenne perdit connaissance, et Sheppard commença le massage cardiaque, tandis que Beckett chargeait le défibrillateur. Il repoussa Sheppard, découpa le tee-shirt de Cheyenne, et plaça des électrodes sur le buste de la jeune major. Le tracé était plat.

"Ok, chargé à 200… On dégage."

Il choqua Cheyenne. Son corps eut un soubresaut, mais le tracé restait plat.

"Chargez à 300… On dégage."

A nouveau, le corps de Cheyenne eut un soubresaut. Rien ne changea.

"Chargez à 360… On dégage."

Cette fois-ci, le tracé redevint normal. Les soldats placèrent Cheyenne sur le brancard. Une infirmière recommença à ventiler Cheyenne, tandis que l'autre préparait un kit d'intubation. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Beckett entreprit d'intuber la jeune major. Puis, il dit :

"On l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Colonel, vous nous suivez."

Lui et son équipe poussèrent le brancard, et coururent vers l'infirmerie. Sheppard les suivait. Il commençait lui aussi à ressentir les premiers symptômes d'une crise cardiaque. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, le Dr Beckett dit :

"Qu'on me donne l'antidote !"

"Docteur, il n'a pas encore été testé !" protesta une de ses assistantes. "Ça peut les tuer !"

"Si on ne leur injecte pas maintenant, ils vont mourir !" répliqua Carson.

L'assistante lui apporta deux fioles, et deux seringues. Le médecin prit une fiole et une seringue, qu'il remplit du liquide que contenait la fiole, puis injecta ledit liquide dans le bras de Cheyenne, toujours inconsciente. Il répéta l'opération sur Sheppard, puis lui dit :

"Vous devriez vous allonger, colonel. Vous êtes là pour un long moment. Je veux vous avoir à l'œil pendant au moins 48h."

Sheppard obéit, et s'allongea, non sans avoir noté l'air angoissé sur le visage du Dr Beckett. L'antidote, du fait qu'il avait été trouvé à la dernière minute, n'avait pas été testé, et du coup, le médecin ne savait pas s'ils allaient mourir des effets de l'antidote plutôt que de ceux de la plante, ou s'ils allaient vivre. Sheppard détestait tenir le rôle de cobaye, mais depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis, il avait dû s'y habituer. Et puis, là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou ils mouraient. Il fixa le plafond, et resta comme ça un long moment, tandis que Beckett lui plaçait des électrodes sur le torse, pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Même s'il ne ressentait aucun grand changement immédiat, il nota quand même que les douleurs qu'il avait commencé à ressentir dans la poitrine avaient disparues. Il regarda Beckett s'affairer autour de Cheyenne, toujours inconsciente, et toujours intubée. Il se sentait flotter. Tout lui semblait si loin. Il ferma les yeux, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Rodney assit à côté de son lit, en train de dévorer un énorme sandwich. Il referma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa première vision, alors qu'il revenait de loin, soit Rodney ? Il aurait préféré que ce soit une belle blonde plantureuse, pas très couverte, et avec un… sourire irrésistible. Il rouvrit les yeux, et le scientifique vit enfin que Sheppard était réveillé. S'étouffant à moitié avec la bouchée de sandwich qu'il essayait d'avaler avant de parler, il appela Beckett :

"Carson, hey, Carson ! Il est réveillé !"

John grogna, et dit :

"Moins fort, McKay, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau."

"Au moins, ça prouve que vous êtes vivant", lui dit Ronon, debout au pied de son lit.

"Merci, Ronon", répliqua Sheppard, en grimaçant.

Beckett s'approcha de son patient, et lui dit :

"Alors, comment vous vous sentez ?"

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une dizaine d'éléphants."

"Ça doit être un des effets secondaires de l'antidote. Le major O'Bannon m'a dit exactement la même chose, quand elle s'est réveillée."

Sheppard se redressa, et demanda :

"Elle s'est réveillée ?"

"L'antidote vous a rendu sourd, ou quoi ?" s'étonna McKay. "Il vient de vous le dire."

"Ça vous arrive jamais de le lâcher, McKay ?" dit la voix de Cheyenne à droite de Sheppard.

Rodney la regarda, leva les yeux au ciel, et lui répondit :

"C'est pas parce que vous avez failli mourir, que…"

"Rodney…" le coupa Ronon, l'œil noir.

"Quoi ? Oh, je vois ! Tout ça parce qu'ils ont été infectés par une plante aliène et qu'ils ont failli y passer, je devrais me taire, et la laisser me parler comme ça."

"Oui, McKay, tout à fait", lui répondit le Satedan. "Et si vous ne le faites pas, je me charge de vous faire taire."

McKay soupira, et se vengea sur son sandwich. Sheppard reporta son attention sur Carson. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Cheyenne en face. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

"On peut dire que vous avez trouvé l'antidote au bon moment", dit John.

Carson allait répondre, mais McKay l'interrompit. La bouche à moitié pleine, il dit :

"Sans vouloir me vanter, c'est grâce à moi !"

"Sans vouloir vous vanter, hein ?" fit Cheyenne.

"Oh, un sarcasme, y'avait longtemps !"

Beckett eut un sourire conciliant, puis expliqua :

"Rodney a trouvé quelque chose sur la plante qui vous a infecté dans les fichiers des Anciens."

"Ça vous a pris deux semaines, pour trouver un fichier ? !" fit Sheppard à McKay.

"Hey ! Je vous signale que malgré toutes les qualités que pouvaient avoir les Anciens, ce n'étaient pas des as du classement! "se défendit McKay, avec une moue boudeuse.

"Vous auriez pu regarder à « Infarctus Myocardus »", se moqua Cheyenne.

"Ha ha, très drôle, vraiment ! Vous ne rigoleriez pas autant si je n'avais pas été là, je vous signale !"

A ce moment-là, le Dr Weir entra, accompagnée de Teyla, et dit :

"Rodney, vous ne pourriez pas laisser le colonel et le major récupérer des forces, avant de commencer des joutes verbales?"

"Quoi ? Mais…"

Cheyenne lui lança un regard de triomphe, et lui tira la langue. McKay soupira, vaincu, tout en se jurant qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. La jeune Athosienne dit :

"Je suis ravie que vous alliez mieux, tous les deux. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur."

"On s'est aussi fait peur, croyez-moi, Teyla", lui répondit Sheppard. (il demanda à Beckett) "Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?"

"Pas loin de 24h", lui répondit le médecin.

"Ouah, quelle sieste !"

"Je vais vous garder encore une journée en observation, et si tout va bien, je vous laisserait partir. Profitez-en pour vous reposer." (il se tourna vers les autres) "Quant à vous, je vous demanderais de sortir de mon infirmerie, mes patients ont besoin de repos."

Ils lui obéirent. Une fois seuls, Cheyenne et Sheppard restèrent silencieux, et n'osèrent pas se regarder. « Content que vous alliez bien » fut la seule phrase prononcée entre eux, avant qu'ils ne se rendorment. Les nuits blanches et les différents excès de ces derniers jours se faisaient à présent sentir, maintenant que la plante n'était plus dans leur organisme.

* * *

Sheppard pianotait rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, rédigeant son rapport de « mission ». Il tendit la main vers sa tasse à café, seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était complètement vide. Il se leva, la chaise raclant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il grimaça, car le son était amplifié dans le Mess désert. John alla prendre la cafetière, et décida de la garder avec lui : il aurait sans doute besoin de plusieurs tasses pour l'aider à tenir le temps qu'il finisse de taper ce rapport. Il était fini le temps où il pouvait passer la nuit sans dormir, et être frais et dispo le lendemain, sans ressentir un seul moment de fatigue au cour de la journée. John aurait bien voulu que l'antidote leur fasse perdre la mémoire. Il se rassit devant son ordinateur, relut ce qu'il venait de taper, et l'effaça. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était devant son écran, mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer et de produire un rapport digne de ce nom. Les images des étreintes torrides qu'il avait partagées avec Cheyenne étaient encore très vives dans sa mémoire, et réduisaient son pouvoir de concentration à zéro. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle conduite il allait bien pouvoir adopter lorsqu'il se retrouverait en présence de son major. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux en observation à l'infirmerie lui avait montré qu'elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Ils avaient évité de se regarder, ne se parlant que pour échanger des banalités sur leur état de santé, évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait tous les deux. Quand ils avaient pu sortir de l'infirmerie, et reprendre le service actif, ils s'étaient évités. Eux qui d'ordinaire n'arrêtaient pas de se croiser dans les couloirs, et qui mangeaient ensemble au Mess avec le reste de l'équipe, ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée. John avait même rebroussé chemin quand il avait entendu la voix de Cheyenne, qui parlait avec Teyla, et qui se dirigeait vers lui.

La voix de la jeune femme le surprit à ce moment-là, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le clavier, tapant une série de lettres ne formant aucun mot existant dans le dictionnaire sur son écran. Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Au moins portait-elle une tenue normale. Il vit qu'elle était aussi gênée que lui de se trouver en sa présence, et seule, qui plus est.

"Je peux vous parler, mon colonel ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, non sans remarquer qu'elle ne le tutoyait plus lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Elle prit place en face de lui, prit une profonde inspiration, puis lui dit :

"Voilà, je suis passée voir Beckett et, euh… je lui ai demandé de me faire une autre prise de sang."

Fronçant les sourcils, il lui demanda :

"Pourquoi ? Un problème avec vos analyses ?"

"Non, non, mes analyses sont parfaitement normales, comme les vôtres !" commença Cheyenne, se mordillant la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment continuer. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai demandé une prise de sang. Il… il se pourrait… que je… sois enceinte", finit-elle dans un murmure.

Sheppard cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Petit à petit, les implications de cette révélation devenaient de plus en plus claires. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il resta bouche bée et le souffle coupé un moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui aurait sans doute fait le même effet.

"Enceinte ?" balbutia-t-il après un moment.

"Ce n'est pas sûr !" s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. "Je veux dire, quand on a… enfin, vous voyez… vous et moi…" (il lui fit signe de continuer) "On ne s'est pas protégé."

Sheppard resta sans voix, son poing contre sa bouche, pensant anxieusement à ce qu'il allait devoir faire s'il s'avérait qu'il l'avait mise enceinte.

"C'est pas vrai…" soupira-t-il, en se passant la main sur le visage.

"Rien n'est encore sûr. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Beckett de faire des analyses plus poussées. J'ai préféré vous le dire, parce que vous êtes mon supérieur hiérarchique, et…"

"J'ai aussi contribué à cette situation."

"Ouais."

Sentant qu'elle avait autre chose à lui dire, John lui demanda :

"Autre chose ?"

"Euh… en fait oui. Voilà, on a couché ensemble, et…"

"Là, je vous arrête tout de suite. On était pas vraiment nous-mêmes. Beckett nous a dit que c'était une histoire de survie de l'espèce, ou un truc dans le genre. J'ai pas vraiment écouté."

"Ouais, ben, j'en suis pas si sûre. D'accord, on était infectés par une plante qui nous a enlevé toute inhibition, mais pour qu'on agisse comme on a agi, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose avant. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que de par votre position de chef, vous êtes ce qu'on peut appeler le mâle dominant de la cité, mais d'un autre côté, McKay est un génie. J'aurais pu avoir envie de coucher avec lui."

"Avec McKay ? !"

"J'ai dit que « j'aurais pu ». Ou alors, j'aurais aussi pu coucher avec Lorne. C'est un bon combattant, et il a le gène des Anciens. Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est peut-être pas la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai couché avec vous. Je ne sais pas si j'éprouve des sentiments pour vous. Tout est encore embrouillé dans ma tête. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vous ai toujours trouvé sexy, et je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai couché avec vous."

"Vous savez, ce que vous me dites ne m'aide pas du tout à oublier ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces derniers jours, et à me sentir à l'aise en face de vous."

Cheyenne sourit. Sheppard trouva ce sourire absolument charmant.

"Je me rends compte que j'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi directe", admit la jeune femme. "Vous devriez peut-être demander à ce qu'on m'affecte à une autre équipe."

"Sûrement pas. Je ne laisserai pas une plante priver mon équipe d'un de ses membres."

Cheyenne hocha la tête, puis se leva en disant :

"Bonne nuit mon colonel."

Elle s'éloigna. Sheppard se leva aussi, et se précipita vers elle. Il lui attrapa le bras, et lui dit, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui:

"Pour info, je vous trouve très sexy aussi."

Il se pencha vers elle, lentement, et l'embrassa doucement. S'ils avaient des doutes, ils surent à ce moment-là que leur organisme avait éliminé toute trace de la plante. Leur baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux, beaucoup plus torrides, qu'ils avaient échangés ces derniers jours. Celui-ci était bien plus timide. Ils se séparèrent. Sheppard lui caressa les cheveux, et lui dit :

"Je crois qu'on devrait se laisser un peu de temps, histoire qu'on puisse faire la part des choses."

"Ouais, et séparer nos vrais sentiments de ce que la plante nous poussait à faire."

* * *

Le lendemain, le Dr Weir convoqua Cheyenne et Sheppard dans son bureau. Quand ils y entrèrent, le colonel commença :

"Je crois qu'on vous doit des excuses. On ne s'est pas montré des plus… respectueux, ces deux dernières semaines."

"En ce qui me concerne, c'est oublié", lui répondit Weir. "Par contre, le SGC a demandé à ce que vous m'accompagniez sur Terre, pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé." (elle baissa les yeux, désolée pour ce qu'elle allait leur dire, puis les releva) "Le général Landry m'a parlé d'une possible Court Martiale, pour vous deux. Pour l'instant, il veut vous parler, colonel, étant donné que vous êtes l'officier supérieur. Major, vous resterez ici, et assurerez l'intérim, en attendant qu'on revienne, après que le SGC ait décidé s'ils demandaient une Court Martiale pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct, ou non."

Les deux militaires se regardèrent. Leur avenir dans l'Air Force et sur Atlantis était dans la balance, et tout ça à cause d'une maudite plante.

* * *

Cheyenne entra dans le gymnase, accompagnée par Ronon. Les jeunes Marines y étaient, et portaient encore les stigmates de leur dernière leçon. Elle leur dit :

"Je me rends compte que lors de notre dernière séance, je ne vous ai rien épargné, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai demandé à Ronon de venir, car dorénavant, il sera votre instructeur. Je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir affaire à moi, à l'avenir."

Le jeune sergent, qui avait été son premier punching-ball, s'avança, et lui dit :

"Vous rigolez, major ? Vous nous avez peut-être amochés, mais, comme vous nous l'avez dit, les Wraiths ne nous feront pas de cadeau. On pourra pas avoir de meilleur instructeur que vous, madame." (les autres acquiescèrent) "Sans vouloir vous offenser", ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ronon, que sa carrure impressionnait, et qu'il préférait avoir comme ami que comme ennemi.

Ronon hocha la tête, et regarda Cheyenne.

"C'est vous qu'ils veulent", lui dit-il. "Faites-leur en baver."

"Comptez sur moi", lui répondit la jeune femme, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le Runner partit. Cheyenne prit place au centre du tatami, et dit :

"Alors, les jeunes, vous attendez quoi ? Montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre."

* * *

Cheyenne n'était pas mécontente que la journée soit finie. Elle avait été promue chef temporaire de la cité, car le docteur Weir et le colonel Sheppard avaient été appelés sur Terre, car le SGC voulait qu'ils s'expliquent en personne sur ce qui c'était passé sur la base ces derniers temps, et surtout du fait que Cheyenne et Sheppard avaient encore désobéi à un ordre direct. Le fait qu'ils avaient volé deux Jumpers pour aller détruire des Darts, alors qu'on le leur avait formellement interdit, n'avait visiblement pas été apprécié par les grands pontes de l'armée. De plus, Beckett l'avait fait venir pour lui donner les résultats de ses analyses. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle l'annonce au colonel. Il devait rentrer ce soir, mais elle n'irait le voir que le lendemain. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de le faire ce soir. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle digère l'information. Et puis, Sheppard n'aurait sûrement pas envie de parler de ça dès son retour sur Atlantis, d'autant plus si le docteur Weir n'avait pas pu leur éviter la Court Martiale. La jeune major arriva devant ses quartiers, ouvrit la porte, et alla s'allonger avec bonheur sur son lit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que tenir le rôle du docteur Weir serait aussi épuisant. En une semaine, elle était exténuée. D'autant plus qu'elle avait passé la majeure partie de ladite semaine à présenter ses excuses à ceux qu'elle avait agressés, plus ou moins sans raison. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était de ne pas avoir mis son poing sur le nez de Woolsey quand elle était infectée. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour expliquer son acte, si jamais elle décidait de le faire. Elle prit un livre, et commençait sa lecture, quand on frappa à sa porte. Soupirant, elle reposa son livre, se leva, et alla ouvrir la porte. Le colonel Sheppard se tenait derrière, un chapeau vert sur la tête, un deuxième par-dessus, deux chopes et un pack de bière irlandaise dans les mains.

"Joyeuse St Patrick", lui dit-il, en lui mettant le deuxième chapeau sur la tête. (il vit que sa réaction n'était pas celle escomptée) "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Entrez, je ne veux pas en parler dans le couloir."

Le colonel entra, alla poser les bières et les verres sur la table de nuit, et Cheyenne referma la porte. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, le dos contre la tête du lit, les jambes allongées devant elle. Sheppard la regarda, puis prit la parole, car elle ne disait toujours pas un mot :

"Vous avez eu les résultats de vos analyses, c'est ça ?" (elle hocha la tête) "C'est positif, c'est ça ? C'est positif, et vous avez peur de ma réaction."

"Non, c'est pas ça. Le test est négatif." (elle releva les yeux vers lui) "Je crois qu'en fait j'aurais voulu qu'il soit positif."

Sheppard fit le tour du lit, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, allongea lui aussi les jambes devant lui, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'était préparé à tout, sauf à ça. Il s'était préparé à devoir affronter une paternité, et, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, l'idée de devenir père ne le gênait pas. Mais, il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle réaction de la part de Cheyenne en cas de test négatif. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle soupira, puis dit :

"Je crois que si le test avait été positif, j'aurais été heureuse… Non, en fait, j'aurais flippé", ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. (Sheppard sourit) "Mais, une fois le choc passé, je pense que je l'aurais gardé. Je n'avais encore jamais vraiment songé à devenir mère… Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais trouvé le père, et quand je suis arrivée sur Atlantis, j'étais surtout entourée de militaires, donc je ne me suis pas posé la question d'une éventuelle maternité, surtout avec ce qui nous est tombé dessus dès notre arrivée. Mais là, j'avoue que si j'avais été enceinte…" (elle regarda Sheppard) "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en aurais pas voulu, si de votre côté, vous n'aviez pas voulu en entendre parler. Après tout, on est pas un couple, vous ne me devez rien. On était pas maître de nos actes."

"Je ne vous aurais pas rejetée, ni vous ni le bébé. Il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, et ce serait me voiler la face que de prétendre que je n'y suis pour rien. Vous vous souvenez de notre discussion au Mess, après que Beckett nous a injecté l'antidote ?" (Cheyenne acquiesça) "Je vous avais dit qu'on devait se donner le temps de savoir si la plante nous a vraiment fait péter les plombs, ou si elle nous a au contraire aidé à nous dévoiler." (Cheyenne acquiesça à nouveau) "En fait, j'éprouve quelque chose pour vous depuis longtemps. Je m'en étais rendu compte quand Kolya m'a enlevé et que vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus. Le truc, c'est que je ne voulais pas l'admettre, à cause de cette fichue loi de non-fraternalisation."

Cheyenne le regarda, sans rien dire. John crut qu'elle ne partageait pas du tout ses sentiments. Son visage s'assombrit. La jeune femme tourna la tête et regarda ses pieds, ne sachant comment réagir. En y repensant, c'était aussi à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle tenait énormément au colonel, et pas seulement parce que c'était son supérieur ou même son ami. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait le regarder mourir, ce jour-là, sans qu'il ne sache rien de ses sentiments. Puis, tout c'était bien terminé, et ils avaient repris leur travail ensemble, sans jamais oser s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Timidement, elle retourna la tête vers Sheppard. Le colonel ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Elle avança le visage vers lui, tout doucement, même si d'après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne la repousserait pas. Il restait impassible, sans bouger, le cœur battant à tout rompre. S'il ne bougeait pas, allait-elle renoncer ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle recule, mais n'osait pas faire un mouvement. Et s'il se trompait sur ses intentions ? La jeune femme continua d'approcher son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Il sentit sa langue s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, et oubliant tous ses doutes, il répondit à son baiser, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, mêlant sa langue à celle de la jeune femme. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Cheyenne, qui approfondit leur baiser. Ils sursautèrent violemment en entendant frapper à la porte, et se séparèrent précipitamment. Sheppard se leva, et, refaisant le tour du lit, alla s'asseoir sur une banquette près du lit, prenant un air naturel. Cheyenne se leva, et alla ouvrir la porte. Ronon entra, et dit, en avisant les bières sur la table de nuit :

"La rumeur était vraie, vous aviez bien ramené des bières. J'arrive à temps, à ce que je vois."

Cheyenne et Sheppard se regardèrent. Ronon ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Mais, sachant qu'ils avaient attendu longtemps avant de se rapprocher, une soirée de plus n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Cheyenne dit :

"Trinquons, alors !"

Elle prit trois bières, en donna une à Sheppard, une à Ronon, et garda la dernière pour elle.

"A St Patrick", dit-elle, en portant un toast.

"A St Patrick", répéta Sheppard, sans la quitter des yeux.

"Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais c'est pas grave", dit Ronon. "Au fait, super, le chapeau. Un brin ridicule, mais bon…"

Cheyenne et Sheppard retirèrent leur chapeau en riant, et burent une gorgée de leur bière. Puis, Cheyenne entreprit de lui expliquer l'importance de St Patrick pour les Irlandais. Le Saint Patron de l'Irlande.

_**The end.**_


End file.
